Your Red is My Type
by FeistyFrozenChick13
Summary: G!pVamp!Elsa human!Anna smut, cursing...yeah I'm not good at summarizing. Non-Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"I hereby banish you!" His voice was incredibly loud, considering his munchkin height, and it reverberated off the high ceilings, making them shudder in its wake. I think he was trying to intimidate me in the very least, regardless that I was easily almost twice as tall as he was. Groggily, I looked down from where I was respecting my vampiric powers by hanging upside down to sleep. I didn't do it all the time, only when I was tired, thus my bat form.<p>

"You can't banish me, idiot. I'm older than you are." Letting go of my perch, I fluttered down and grew into my human form. "Not to mention better at my job than you are." I stifled a yawn. _Then again, banishment didn't sound too bad at the moment. Nobody respected my living space these days._

"Age matters not. Not when you get caught with the Master's daughter!" Dark eyes simmered angrily at me. My feet left the ground as I began to hover lazily around my little friend turned kiss-ass. _Why was he concerned about me all of a sudden? The normal shit he gave me was orders from that pussy, Weasleton, about how to properly 'protect' my given Royal. _

That was our job. Protecting the ones that fed us. By fed I, of course, mean that they allowed their servants (us) to draw blood from them as sort of a payment for watching over their younger children. Bunch of weaklings if you ask me. Either that or I just had too much pride to call myself a 'servant.' Whatever, I didn't need _their_ blood to survive, hell, they'd fed so many of us that I considered them to have Vampire Aids. Seriously, once you bite into their flesh, you can taste the saliva of a different vampire that had previously taken from them. Fuck that, all _I_ needed was to suck the color red and that would suffice. I was damn proud of myself for learning how to do that and They could kiss my ass.

"She said she wanted a good time. Who was I to deny that?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he shuddered, mumbling that he hated seeing my snake-like tongue. _Wrong answer! _ I grinned wickedly and zoomed in to lick the tip of his nose, which made him squeal as he frantically waved his hands infront of his face, shooing me away.

"You're disgusting!" He then glared at me. "We're protectors and we protect the Royals that protect our bloodlines." I mouthed those damned words along with him, boredly. _If they really knew what I was doing they would have congradulated me instead. It wasn't my fault Russia's greatest love machine tried to force himself on her. _And after that, she didn't hesitate to throw herself at me as if I bore a sign that said "will give pity fuck for free.' _Sixteen my ass._

"What do you mean _we?_ Sorry kiddo but protecting a baby nicknamed Marshmallow is hardly a job. Try dealing with tempting, deliciously curved, horomone-induced, adolecent girls whose blood and body screames for you to take them every damn minute of every damn day. Do that and we'll talk." Fuck, I needed some blood, sex, something to calm me and it was too early to be arguing with the Snowman.

"I do not need you're sharp, sickly shaped tongue lashing out at me about my job." He sneered. "At least _I_ keep it in my pants." Grumbling like a chick, he tossed a rock at me. I quickly grew a tail, swung it and sent the rock back into his face, making him cry out in pain.

"Keep what in your pants? You're so short that _my_ dick is surely bigger than your whole frame!" I guffawed when a flame came at me. "Hit a nerve, did I?" I giggled and grew an ice barrier around myself as I continued to float through the air, taunting the little guy. "Olaf, you are so unbelievably endearing! Let me fuck you." I teasingly carressed his bright red cheeks. "I'll show you a good time and make you scream my name." Hissing into his ear with my cool breath, I saw the peach fuzz on his ear begin to freeze over and he shot another flame at me. I easily dodged his pitiful spritz of fire and sent my own more powerful flurry at him, knocking him on his ass. _Respect the ice!_

"Shut the hell up, Elsa! Before I really get to banish you." Now there was smoke eminating from his nostrils, teeth bared, and eyes glowing red with rage. "I'll sure as hell enjoy doing it too." _Guess I really did hit a nerve. _

"_You'll_ enjoy it? Sorry, my inaccurately nicknamed Snowman, but it takes much bigger balls than yours to make me even begin to moan." I gave him my signature smirk. _How cute._

"Wouldn't you like that?" He flipped his dark hair, somewhat arrogantly. "To be fucked until the sun comes up? Too bad nobody can handle that six-headed-forever-horny libido of yours."

"At least I'm still fertile." It was my turn to sneer, although, I was merely amused at my red faced short butterball of a friend.

"Fucking-" a flame began to build around in his mouth, ready to shoot it at me when the doors once again slammed open.

"You!" He bellowed, hurting my ears from the shrillness of his voice. "I hereby banish you!" We turned to see the other short guy, as always, accompanied by his two thugs marching our way. Olaf froze. I inwardly groaned. _What the fuck was the weasle going on about now?_ "Elsa Ravencroft, I sir Weselton, doth hereby release you with the duties of protecting her Majesty, Anastasia Romanoff and banish you." He snarled like a bulldog, his minions following suit. Even Olaf looked surprised, considering the only reason he came storming in and getting miffed at me, and dumbly threatening to banish me was because I fucked that redhead first. _I hadn't meant to. I had a thing for Redheads._

"Can I ask what the fuck I did wrong?" I already knew the answer, but I felt inclined to ask.

"What you did wrong?" He looked incrediously at me. "You have been caught in the bed of a Royal's daughter! Do you know what that means?" His old blue eyes blazed at me.

"Multiple orgasms? She _was_ a freak, you know." I waved his stunned look away. "It wasn't like I could help it. Redheads are my weakness-"

"Enough! You are a disgrace to your kind. Gerard, your father ought to be ashamed to have sent you here thinking you could change your ways." _No fair, don't bring him into it. _I felt a low rumble claw at my throat. "Out of my sight!" He proclaimed while narrowing his eyes hautily at me.

"Cool. Where the hell do I go then?" _Fucking, Pussy!_ I was bored with all of this shit anyway.

"Away! You are dismissed from the League. Begone!" His glasses slid down his big nose as he pointed down the hall. "Let's see how long you survive without the blood of the royals."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a wad." I scoffed, hovering in the direction he was pointing. "Oh, by the way-" I turned, blowing shards of ice at the three, pinning them to the opposite wall in an instant. I watched their eyes widen in shock, god I could smell their sudden fear and I gave them a sneer so volatile I saw the weasle's face turn pale. "Don't ever mention my father again. You have no fucking right to throw his name around like you knew him." I twisted my fingers and aimed right for that lopsided, failed attempt of a toupeé. _Direct hit. _"Consider _that_ a warning. Next time I'll cut all three of your heads off and drink that bullshit you call a royal bloodline." I left with a short chuckle at them.

He wondered how long I would last without the royal blood? That whole ordeal was nearly five years ago.

* * *

><p>"I think you've had enough." The bartender yanked the half empty bottle away from the drunk guy who flipped him off before storming away as if he owned the place. Gaston rolled his massive shoulders before looking up at my perch. "And I think we should switch jobs. Bartending is nothing like being a bouncer." He grumbled.<p>

"Shut your hole." I said around a yawn. "I don't work for you, I simply keep watch."

"Yes, you have settled down quite a lot since they kicked you out. What happened?" He practiced flipping a bottle but ended up dropping it anway. I saw it slip through his fingers and as fast as light, allowed tentacle to reach out to catch it before it shattered. My tentacle wrapped around the bottle and brought it right back up under his chin, making him jump back in surprise. Unlike Olaf, he didn't attempt to lash out at me.

"I settled down because the girls here are boring." I appeared in front of Gaston who was holding and twisting his jaw in amusement. "Plus, there's no Weasle to play around with." Jumping up on to the counter, I balanced the bottle on my pointer while he snickered at me.

"No weasle to play with but your own, eh?" He hit my thigh, teasingly.

"Damned straight." _Man, this place is just as boring as ever. _I thought as I looked around at the quiet drinkers of the night. Some playing poker, pool, or messing around with the few older women that had stumbled into the Pub by curiousity. I'd say the most interesting thing besides the booze, or scary-looking women, was the lone jukebox atop a wooden stool in the corner. But it was an awesome place to sleep so I wasn't complaining too much.

"Well, why don't you go see what's happening down at Vanity?" Gaston placed a bloody mary infront of me and I could smell the extra shot he'd tried to hide with extra tomatoes. _I'll drink it anyway. _It felt like I'd gone so long without a drop of blood from a warm body and I had. Almost a year and I suddenly was ready to drain someone.

"I think I will. I'll say hi to Bells for you." I took a small sip before sucking the red from the tomatoes, leaving the alcohol behind. "It's a shame she fired you."

"Well, I wasn't about to stop trying to get in her pants anytime soon." He took the cup back and made me another. "I think it was smart of her. Otherwise _you_ wouldn't have a place to crash." This time I drank the whole thing.

"Pfft! Like I need you to survive, you damned cocksucker." I got up and turned back in to a bat, since I was too lazy to take the stairs, or even float up to the loft where I stayed. Where I flew so I could get ready.

"You know, you would be a fucking hot woman if you didn't have that sailor mouth." He called after me. "Oh, and that mysterious dick you keep mentioning." I grinned, looking back over the railing at his raised eyebrow.

"Gaston! I'm offended." I put a hand to my chest. "You of all people should know about my addition. Weren't you the one that turned to me for comfort once Belle shot you down?" Realizing he'd stepped in shit, he snorted arrogantly, turning to wipe out some of the cups.

"Right. I forgot about that." His grin was back. "If I was gay, I'd totally let you fuck me."

"Your loss. I would have had you begging for more if you hadn't been such a pussy about my junk being bigger than yours." I blew a kiss at him and returned to getting ready.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the dancefloor, I caught the peculiar turquoise eyes of a stunning redhead that was grinding up on some other blonde guy to some odd mixture of animal moans and tribal music, but I stayed firmly where I was. I may have stayed there, but my eyes were free to roam over her, hungrily. Her incredibly gorgeous curves were ones I found I'd like to bite and the somewhat skimpy red party dress she was wearing left little to my dirty imagination. I had to grin devilishly at her, feeling whatever blood I had in me, go directly to my groin and ultimately tightening the front of my pants.<p>

She stared right back at me with a 'what are you waiting for' look as she managed to wrap her arms around the guy's thick tasty looking neck. _Oooh. _I could positively _smell_ his blood, not to mention taste it. That's when I decided to never go so long without blood again. My sudden thirst aside, I looked back to the redhead who turned around before glancing back at me with a devious look in her pretty eyes. My eyes beheld her delicious looking backside, her perfectly rounded ass, her tender neck and I growled when I noticed the bite marks already prominent on it. _Of course some bastard had already bitten her, she looks absolutely scrumptious. _

Those marks were the one thing that held me back from swooping in taking her and fucking her brains out in one of those spacious stalls in the bathroom. _Damn it was tempting._ But, she belonged to someone, or she was being protected, something, either way I found myself chomping at the bit with my dick hard enough to drill through a wall.

Tearing my eyes away, I searched for another victim, of course I bumped noses with many a horny barely legal girls that were so gone it made me want to vomit for them so they wouldn't have to. The older drunk women were about the same, but if I wanted some sort of release, I'd have to most likely suck it up and do it. _Beggers can't be choosers after all. _I made my way from the bar to the dancefloor in hopes that I'd see someone I'd like to fuck and then drink from. _Now that sounds like a plan. _

I'd just gotten there when I felt a body press into me from behind and I knew who it was just by smelling her. _god, she's persistant._ I thought as I suddenly forgot about the marks on her neck. This was _her_ fault for pursuing me, anyway. Her hands slid up, lifting my own arms up over my head, even though I was taller than her and once my hands were up, she slid her hands back down to my hips. _Feisty little thing._ I growled, abruptly turning and yanking her to me.

"It's about time you came down to mingle." She managed to whisper in my ear before smiling innocently and continuing to grind into me. I slid my hands down her back to grasp her hips, breathing in her scent and I knew that if I bit into her neck now, I would be able to identify the asshole that had taken her sweet smelling blood. Most likely against her will. I figured I'd get to that later, but for now, I'd enjoy her hotness.

"Perhaps." Glaring at a third ass-kisser that tried to sandwich her between us, I continued. "At the time, I didn't want to interrupt the little show you were putting on for me." I husked into her ear and squeezed her ass to me until there was virtually no space between us. _That's right. _Few others tried to join in once that other guy left but I gave them a look so deadly, I could smell their fear. _Dibs on the one who came to me out of her own accord. _The thought caused my body to react possessively, making her gasp when my hips moved with her and she pulled back to look down.

"Is that-" her question faded as her lower lip disappeared into her teeth. I knew what she was looking at, hell _I _could practically see it poking into her stomach.

"It is." My throat was so hoarse I felt it scrape through the redhead's frame, causeing her to swallow thickly as she turned her eyes up to look at me with a mixture of lust, anticipation, and slight nervousness. _Nervous? We'll have to fix that._ "Didn't know what you were dealing with?" I asked, not slowing my movements.

"Oh, I knew. I _know _exactly what I'm dealing with." She smirked and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your ears, though insanely hot, give a lot away about you." _Ah yes, not many vampires can pull off that look. _She reached up to finger one of the earrings there, teasingly enough to make a rumble erupt from my throat.

I watched her watch my tongue poke out and glide along my lips before grinning darkly at her. "Then you know I'm way the hell older than you right?" _Why was I saying that shit? Guess I have changed. Hell, if I keep thinking like this I might even wear a fucking condom later. _I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Your point?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. _Yes, what is my invalid point? _I decided to drop it, since my apparent inner old woman began spouting shit about ages like a concerned preacher to his wild child of a daughter.

"Or are you trying to spite someone?" I fingered the marks on her neck. "You know, he isn't supposed to drink directly from you." She shivered and this time I watched her pink tongue wet her lips.

"Neither are you." She winked at me.

"Who said I wanted to drink from you." Again, I pulled her to me. "I'd rather eat you." I leaned in, laving my cool tongue along the marks on her neck, healing those scars and tasting a senseless, scumbag, son of a whore with impossible sideburns. Tasting that pathetic excuse of a man, let alone, vampire's saliva made me want her all the more. Fuck, I'd do her right there.

"god, what are you waiting for?" The redhead asked, giving me a hard stare like she would be the one pounding me if I didn't get to her first.

"Elsa." I grinned at her, watching her tilt her head curiously. But before she could ask, I answered, leaning in to whisper into her hot ear. "That's the name I want to hear you scream when I make you come." I let a fang lightly scrape along her neck to her shoulder and she practically yanked me to the exit.

* * *

><p>"H-hey, when I said to go check out Vanity, I didn't mean for you to bring a girl you mess up the loft with." He raised a thick eyebrow at us.<p>

"Fuck off Gaston. You're closed anyway." I pulled her up the stairs. "So lock up and get the hell outta here."

"Whatever, asshole. I'll be here in the morning and if you two are still fucking-" there was a pause as I ripped the rest of her dress off. "Well, then. I commend the Redhead if she lasts that long. Good night ladies!"

Our response was a loud moan from the woman named Anna as I finally managed to kiss her for all she was worth. I felt her tongue experimentally twist in and out of my split tongue, making her body burn hotter than before. _god, her blood is on fire!_ I could smell her arousel. She was so wet, I could tell it was sliding down her sexy legs. Her hands frantically clawed at my clothes, since she was already naked and I was still fully clothed.

"Take your clothes off already." She grumbled, grabbing the bulge in my jeans pointedly. I hissed at her when she ended up unbuckling my belt, unzipping my jeans and pulling them down. While she was down there, I thought she'd immediately come back up so I could pin her to the wall, but I was surprised to find her staring at my erect member that was still contained in my briefs. I let her stare, not ashamed at all, no, I'd gotten over that many years ago.

Her breathing increased as she, with shaky hands, wrapped her fingers in the waistband and began to pull them down as well. I saw her eyes dialate more as she managed to unsheath my dick and it stood proudly at attention. Putting my hands on either side of the wall above her, I awaited her next move.

A tentative hand reached up and a lone finger glided up the underside and again I hissed at her as a shiver went up my spine.

"It's beautiful." Anna's voice was so husky, I all but started to mouth off to her, coming up with something most likely dirty, when she suddenly took hold of it, making me groan. It had been so long since I'd had a hand job and even though she hadn't done anything yet, I was definitely enjoying myself. Her thumb rubbed the tip, spreading the precum over the length so she could begin pumping. I braced myself against the wall when my hips got a mind of their own and began to rock along with her.

"Damn." I growled, not tearing my eyes away from the crown of her head as she continued to stroke me. _If you're expecting me to come anytime soon, you are wrong. _I thought to myself just before I saw her wet her lips, open her mouth, and virtually suck the head of my cock in. She moaned and the vibrations shook me to my core. This time, my nails dug into the wall, her teeth scraped along the length as the rest that didn't fit into her mouth was worked over by the hand that was already pumping. Her mouth was so fucking hot and I couldn't help my hands as they came down to steadily grip her head. Slowly thrusting into her mouth, I could tell she was struggling to suck as much of it in as she could without gagging. _How sweet._

_Fuck! _This felt so damn good, I just might end up blowing my load soon. Redheads were my weakness after all and _this_ particular ginger had my eyes rolling into my head as she mercilessly sucked me off. She may have been doing an awesome job, but I wanted her pussy that much more.

I grit my teeth, pulling out of her and kneeling down so I could kiss her, not caring that I could taste myself on her tongue. It made me harder still. She didn't hesitate to readjust herself so that she was ultimately straddling me. Once she was settled, I felt her soaked nether lips begin to circle around my cock. Now, I had to fight myself on not shoving myself into her without warning. No, I wanted to relish in the feeling of sliding into her, to feel those muscles stretching around me.

Anna groaned as she suddenly stopped, looking at me with determined, dark eyes that were screaming at me to take her. She was done teasing and so was I.

"Put it in." She moaned and scratched her nails down my back as she readied herself for me. I put a hand on her hips and I the same time, guided my cock, deliberately rubbing it to her clit, wetting it, and loosing her up as much as I could before I latched on to her nipple. Her back arched into my mouth at the same time I finally pushed into her, though not all the way just yet. She cried out and I groaned. _She's so fucking tight!_ And her bedroom voice was sexy as hell.

"E-Elsa- so-" she lifted herself back up, preparing for her descent back onto my cock. I gently massaged her delicious hips, thinking that if we fucked again after this, I wouldn't have to take it easy on her. That thought made me lick up the column of her throat, wanting desperately to bite her. To drink from her. But If I did, I would have to be her protector from here on out. Could I handle that? _Fuck yes. I'd do it in a heartbeat._

She plummeted down on me, swallowing my length, and I felt my dick graze the tip of her stomach. My eyes widened and her face screwed up in slight discomfort as I strecthed her further than she'd most likely ever been.

"Are you okay? This isn't too much?" I asked. Suddenly, I forgot what it was like to be me. Normally, I didn't give two shits about whether she was fine or not, but this one was different. I watched her calm down as she got used to the penetration and she opened her nearly black irises to grin dreamily at me.

"B-bite me, Elsa. Make me yours." Her lower lip tucked into her teeth after she said that. _What? But I was- _"I want you to be my protector." She lifted herself up and I almost let my eyes roll to the back of my head when she came back down. "I know those marks pissed you off. They pissed me off too and I-I don't want H-Hans-" Now she had a slow grind going and I could barely keep up with what she was saying. Though _that_ name rang through me, pissing me off, and making me growl before flipping us so that she was now under me.

"Fuck that cocksucker." I pulled all the way out and thrust back in at such strength, Anna moved up a centimeter or two. She only moaned loudly, arching in to me, scraping her nails harshly down my back, waiting for me to continue. "You're mine, Anna." Again, I pulled out, but this time I sunk my teeth into her neck.

The feeling was overpowering. I saw everything from her childhood up onto when that bastard had gotten her drunk, waited until she passed out, and then drank from her. Her blood spread like fire throughout my whole body and I felt steam coming off of me. Blood. Fuck was it good. I'd never had something as pure, as wonderful, as powerful as the blood that sank into me, branding me, making me just as much hers as she was now mine.

Her arms wrapped around me when I healed those scars, feeling better than I ever had, I began fucking her faster. Hearing the sound of my thighs slapping her ass as I moved, and her incoherent words, spurred me on. I growled into her ear, finding her clit with my free hand, and she screamed, so close I could taste it. _Mine. _My on release was approaching quickly and I had a choice to either fill her with my seed or pull out and let my claim be known, because just being inside her has indeed crossed another line. That, including the one I'd crossed all those years ago would have me killed for sure.

But. Hearing her whimpering my name, feeling her muscles begin to contract around my cock, her scent, memories, blood. It held a different story altogether. _Fuck it._

"E-El-ELSAAA!" Her voice. I could hear it echo down the empty street just outside. _Damn, that's so hot._ I'd never had anyone scream my name so loud before, well, maybe a few times, but this time it was genuine, like she meant it. My vison turned white and just for a second, all was quiet, calm, but only for a second and once that second was over, then went our bodies, spasming as our jucies mixed and my seed continued to shoot into her. Several moments later, I still was pumping into her, still semi-hard, but I feared she may have been done.

"S-so much. Fuck, Elsa you're so big." Her face was red, painted with arousel, her pounding heart sounded all the more delicious, and her scent invaded my nostrils. Slowly I began to hump her once more. I was far from done and she understood. It was written all over her face as she pulled me in to kiss her. "You're okay with this, right? I- oh god- I-I mean, you're m-mine too a-nd we can get into loads of t-trouble-" she cut off and wrapped her legs around my unending deliberate thrusts.

"Shit-loads of trouble." I grinned at her, ramming into her on purpose and she gasped, ready to go again. And again, still. Guess I underestimated her. "I'm fine with it." I stopped moving and looked her dead in the eyes. "Your red is totally my type." Now it was her turn to grin, saying that she was glad she chose this night to sneak away from that son of a whore. And I also found myself glad that I waited to quench my thirst until tonight.

With the thought that whatever happens, happens, we fucked until dawn.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah...I wasn't really sure why I wrote this. Maybe I wanted to...well, who knows? Cause I don't XD though I was inspired by a picture I drew...perhaps I can write this again, just in a different light? Eh, whatevs ^^ Tootles~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The satisfying sound of his useless bones cracking was like acid to me. Believe me, I've tried every drug there is and the one I liked the most was one that felt like I was being fucked. Ass-kicking came pretty close to that. And right now, I was wanting some acid. <em>This is probably the most boring fight I've ever been in. <em>Yes, I've been in a good deal of fights but this one takes the cake.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" His nose was already healing. _Good, now I can break it again. _For the fifth time. "You can't just swoop in and claim someone that's already claimed! You fucking asshole!" Hans yelled, unsheathing his cheap-ass 1800s sword and swinging it at me. I sighed at his sloppy swipes and whipped out my own ice sword, quickly blocking him.

"I didn't even hear what the hell you said, Sideburns." I guffawed, blowing him over with a powerful flurry.

"You can't take her from me!" Before he could get up, I pushed him back down.

"You know, you really shouldn't fight in anger." I yawned boredly. "It clouds that thing called your judgement, dickhead."

"Fuck you Elsa." He sneered, readying his weapon again. _Just stop, you're embarrassing yourself. _I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, everybody wants to fuck me. Better yet-" I appeared beside him, whispering into his ear and freezing that impossibly stupid sideburn. "Everybody wants _me_ to fuck them."

With a mighty yell, he swung at me. _Seriously? _Then again, he was a younger naïve vampire that had recently joined the League just two years before I got kicked out. Most of us that got accepted was because we had a special talent, but this ankle-grabber seemed to have nothing but that lame sword. A sword he couldn't even handle correctly and I would have pitied him had he not had a damn loud mouth, or been mistreating his royal. His very hot, very aggressive, royal that had been on my mind for the last three days.

The royal we were now fighting over. Well, _he_ was fighting. I was debating on whether to put him in his fucking place or to just save the League further embarrassement by cutting his empty, bullshit of a head off. _If he keeps that idiocy up, I'll decide on the latter._

"You think she'll satisfy that fucking ridiculous sex-drive of yours? I heard you actually gave a woman a heart attack and I will not let you kill her too!" With ice coating my hand, I grabbed his sword and freezed it to me, pulling him forward. _Well, now, Olaf._

"No need to shout, lady face, I'm right infront of you." I told him like I was talking to a kid. "Let me guess, that cocksucker, Olaf fed you that shit on a silver spoon." When he tried to take his sword back, I thrust it into the ground and made sure to coat it with the finest ice that nothing, not even a vampire, could break.

"What does it matter? It doesn't take much to realize that you're a filthy, pompous, dirty-mouthed whore!" Hans gave up on trying to remove his sword from my ice and resorted in darting around in order to hopefully engage in a hand-to-hand fight with me.

"And you complain and moan like a bitch in heat." I blocked a hit on my left and popped him square in the face at his next failed attack to my back. "Seriously, the girls that were quick enough to hit me, hit better than you, Hansella." _Was he really getting on my nerves? _Yes, he was, everyone from the League pissed me off like no other. _Bitches._

"You have no right to call me names." He yelled, appearing beside me and I didn't hesitate to break his nose a sixth time. That was either awesome, or painfully redundant.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want, jizz guzzler." I grinned at his stupidity. _What a smart one._

"What did you-" he began, but I stopped him by taking ahold of his arm, effortlessly flipping him over, and driving him into the ground, hearing a few ribs break from the impact. Even the pavement around him caved in about two feet down.

"You forget, dumbass." I smirked, digging my fist into his jaw, quickly dislocating it and he cried out in agony. "You're mouthing off to the daughter of Gerard Ravencroft." Instead of killing him, which would have been so damn easy, I decided to break most of his bones and for forgetting who I was, I'd simply take _my _redhead's blood back.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! You're fucking evil." Gaston chuckled, flipping the barely alive Hans over onto his back with his boot. I thought it best to take that taint-sucking-ball-junkie back to the League and inform them of his...wrong-doings. Of course, I was banned but I'd walk (or float) with them until the time came for me to land.<p>

"Guess I got cocky." I shrugged, lazily floating above the two, on my back as if I were lounging in the pool.

"Well, from the looks of him, I'd say you taught him a life lesson-" He playfully slapped my ass and I slapped him back out of reflex. "That redhead you couldn't keep your hands off of." He chortled again, rubbing his red cheek. "You stole her from him, correct? Fuck, you aren't evil, you're crazy." He picked Hans up, tossing him over his shoulder.

"I suppose, but that cocksucker was mistreating her. That's worse than what I did." I said, tossing my plait arrogantly over my shoulder as I relented to floated next to the two and not above them like a noisy bird.

"You got caught fucking a Royal's daughter. How is that better?" Gaston, always amused at what I did, asked with a raised brow. "And now you stole another royal and are currently fucking her too."

"One: that Romanoff chick ambushed me and I had to deliver because of my weakness for those redheads, but this current one-" Hans managed to glare at me and I froze his eyes shut. "Anna, came to _me _of her own will."

"That's unheard of. You sure you didn't seduce her with Elsa Jr?" Gaston waggled his eyebrows at me before adjusting the broken body of Hans. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is unheard of and no, I did nothing. If anything, I was looking for someone else to screw in the bathrooms." I landed on my feet as we emerged into the street. "If this asshole was a better protector, he would have followed the rules, he wouldn't have drank directly from her unless she asked him to and he would have known she was trying to escape from him."

"Alright, we get it, smart-ass." Hans growled, trying to kick me and I froze his leg too, telling him to shut up before I had Gaston take him back as a block of ice. _Awfully tempting!_

"Well, all that shit aside. What are you going to do? You're kinda kicked out." Gaston continued.

"I'm her protector. With or without the League, she asked me to be hers and be hers, I shall." I grabbed Hans' nose, breaking it and making his face twist in pain. _"Nothing_ will change that." He got the point, I hope, because the next time he tried to step up to me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Yeah Hans, what did you hope to accomplish when you decided to mess with a Ravencroft? Elsa of all people." He actually scoffed. "You know she's a daughter of one of the First Nine, right?"

"I must have forgotten." Hans stated sourly. When I didn't say anything, he blindly looked around, most likely trying to sense me. _Fuck, he was such a novice! Why the hell did they think he was ready to protect someone? _"What's the matter Elsa? No comeback of your own?" He sneered and Gaston shifted him on his abused sides, making him bare his fangs at us.

"Comeback? If I wanted my own comeback, I'd have to get it from your mother's mouth." I chuckled darkly and Gaston almost dropped Hans because he was laughing too hard.

We parted ways after that.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Freckles." I snatched her pencil away and continued to hover just out of her reach. Turquoise eyes narrowed at me before she reached for another writing utensil. <em>Fucking gorgeous. <em>When I took that pencil too, she finally gave up, crossing her arms and glared at me.

"Look, Elsa, this paper _needs_ to get done tonight. It's due tomorrow!" Grinning at the stressed redhead, I floated closer to lick the tip of her cute little nose. She turned away with a slight pout that made me begin to harden in my jeans. Ah hell, just being near her made me hard. "And you know, I don't like that nick-name." _Incredibly fuckable right now._

"Yeah, but I like that name. It suits you, sweetcheeks." I pulled on her braid, keeping her there so she wouldn't get up and try to walk away from me. Her stress level was through the roof and the smell of it was enticing as hell.

"Sweetcheeks? That's even worse than Freckles." Anna groaned and pushed me away so she could get up. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen where she got a soda from the fridge. Once she opened it, I stopped her lips from touching the can by tilting her head upwards so I could kiss her. She groaned and I swung around, landed on my feet and lifted her up onto the counter.

"W-wait, El-Elsa-ahhh." Anna tried to lean away but I growled into her neck, wanting, needing to bite it. "Not- not right now, I-I'm busy." _Like hell, you are. _I pulled her hips to me and she gasped heatedly, feeling my cock poking right where she wanted it.

"Tell me you don't want it." I said, beginning to deliberately grind in to her, breathing on her pulsating neck.

"I-" she tried but I squeezed her ass, nipping her neck and she shut her mouth. _Not so fast, my little redhead. _I grinned wickedly at her.

"Tell me you don't want me to help loosen you up." I let my fingers make their way through her country style shorts, found her clothed clit and she whimpered, instantly bucking her hips. _Already so fucking wet. _"You know I can. And I will." My lips brushed hers as I pushed a finger into her soaked slit with her equally wet panties acting as a barrier. She bared her teeth at me, silently begging for me to enter. "All you have to do is ask, nicely."

"F-fuck you." She began fumbling with my belt. _I told you. _With a shit-eating grin, I allowed her desire to grow. I believe I earned this position since I already took care of that other pussy, though I hadn't let her know about that just yet.

"Fuck _Me?_ Anna, I want to fuck _you_." I chuckled darkly and curled my fingers, making her arch into me.

"Well, w-what the fuck are you waiting for?" Anna impaitently questioned as she finally got my belt undone, quickly yanking both my jeans and briefs down. Without waiting for an answer, she wrapped her hand around my cock. For the briefest second, I considered letting her get me off that way, but then I came to my senses and I pulled away.

"Hey, I said to ask nicely, didn't I?" Crossing my arms, standing unashamed with only my t-shirt on. I saw dialated eyes, darken with lust as they glued to my erect dick, she looked so needy, so hungry, impatient and the fact that she had to restrain herself from jumping from the counter to me was undeniably hot. _Fuck, _just seeing her like that made me want to explode.

"Dammit, Elsa." She growled, not looking away from me, but I had the feeling she wouldn't be answering soon and that made me smirk at her. _Sex in the kitchen? I dig that._

"Only six letters." I taunted as she enevitably slid off the counter and gripped the collar of my shirt. "Say it." I whispered. Now it was her turn to smirk as, with unknown strength, she yanked me to her whispering six letters that had fire shake through me. Her words actually took me by surprise.

"Fuck me."

I tore her clothes off. I didn't care if they might have been her favorite clothes, all I knew was that I needed to be inside her. She gasped, unaware that I was capable of baring her so quickly, but frankly, I'd had years of experience. Experienced, yet I don't believe I'd ever been so turned on before. Either that, or it's been awhile.

"Fuck you, I shall." Turning her back around so that she was leaning against the counter, I whispered roughly in to her ear before removing her hair from her freckled shoulder and sinking my fangs in her neck. She cried out in ecstasy from the endorphins I released once I broke the skin. All of her stress dissolved when it touched my tongue, scalded my throat and warmed my being. I didn't stop until all of her worries, her fears, doubts and damned stress was gone. I only left the awesome feelings that made a low moan erupt from the smaller body infront of me.

Once that was done, I felt her relax substantially but, like hell I was even close to being done with my redhead. Laving my tongue across the marks, I healed them with a layer of ice that made her shiver. _god the taste of her blood is definitely one in a million. _I pulled back to admire the rest of the freckles that peppered her delicious shoulders, wanting to lick each and every one, but she was impatient and I had tons of time to complete that mission. At the moment, she had made it _very _clear as to what she wanted me to do, so who was I to deny that and prolong what we should have already been doing?

I placed my hands on her shoulders and slid them down in order to twine my fingers in hers. _Your wish is my command. _Slowly, I brought my cock inbetween her legs, wetting it by gliding it along her dripping sex. Anna groaned when licked up her neck and latched on to her sensitive earlobe. A million comments flooded my mind, telling me to make her beg, to tease her mercilessly, but I shoved them away and instead bent her further over the counter, seeing as that my dick was wet enough, I plunged into her already begging pussy from behind.

"S-shit!" Anna threw her head up, pushing her hips back and swallowing me up completely. _Shit, indeed. _I felt her inner muscles as they immediately clenched around my length and let out my own groan of pleasure. Tight and oh so very hot her pussy was! It drove me insane and had me already on the verge of squirting into her, but I wouldn't, hell no, not yet.

I let go of her hands and placed my own on her pert breasts. "You like that?" Not slowing my hard thrusts, I mumbled the question into her shoulder.

"god-" She bit her lower lip as she pressed her temple to mine. I tweaked her nipples, making her gasp as I pulled out and rammed back in, grazing that magical spot and she cried out. "Yes! Oh, Elsa fuck yes!"

_Music to my ears. _The thought made me grin darkly, repeating what I just did, but at the same time allowing a tentacle to reach out in order to tease her clit. Anna's whole body shivered and I thought she was done, but again, she surprised me with a single word. A word that I'd never been told before. Seriously, what I was doing at that moment was all any girl I'd ever done it to could handle.

"Faster." _I really underestimated this one. _And I wasn't hating it. Without another word, I did what she wanted, though still mindful about taking it a little too far. She was human after all and there was only so much she could take. _Fucking strongest human I'd ever met. _One that could satisfy me just as much as I satisfied her. I knew that from our first night together and wanted more. I would get more because it was her that had asked me to be her protector and since that night, she belonged to me.

My thighs slapped into her ass and the sounds of moans, gasps, and lewd sucking sounds filled the apartment as I fucked her sweet pussy with vigor. Her words turned to incoherent grunts, her inner muscles began to contract, and I could feel her stomach twitching from within. The smell of hard sex heavily filled the air as a thin sheen of sweat coated the both of our bodies. I was in fucking heaven!

Anna's tongue was very close to hanging out as she bucked backwards into me, almost completely lost in the pleasure of getting her pussy fucked, her clit teased, and her breasts toyed with. "Oh my god!" She screamed just when I saw her eyes roll back into her head and that was it for me too. Again, I bit into her neck, only marking her and not breaking the skin as my seed filled her, shooting directly into her womb. _Fuck! Fuck, yes! _I let out my own loud groan as I came back down from what had to be paradise.

My tentacles disappeared as I steadied her, turning her and smashing our lips together. She was weary, but I knew she still needed a paper to do. Still after the kiss, she slumped into me, already on the road to passing out. _Whoops. Guess I underestimated my previous underestimate? Oh well._

"Hey was I _that _good that you're ready to pass out?" Grinning at my redhead's overly satisfied, still gasping, worn out look, I just had to tease her.

"Shut up and take me back to my bed." She still had the energy to glare at me.

"Oh, so suddenly, you're bossing me around?" My feet left the ground with hers as we hovered out of the kitchen, forgetting about that full can of soda left unattended on the counter. "What's more, you want me to take you to bed? Sorry Freckles, but I don't think you can handle much mor-" my words cut off as she pulled on my ear, pointedly.

"I said shut up." She mumbled, tugging on it for good measure. _Holy shit, that just happened didn't it? _I stared incrediously at her and dropped her on her bed.

"You've got balls." I commented, having not met someone as feisty as this one.

"No, my dear vampire." I watched her grin deviously at me as she placed her arm behind her head, turning me on all over again. "You're the one with the balls." She raised an eyebrow at my semi-hard cock.

"Fuck." I growled and landed ontop of her, pinning her wrists to either side of her head on the bed. "I'm actually at a loss of words." _No I wasn't. _"That doesn't happen often." _It never happened. _I just genually wanted to be nice to this one. I think I liked her.

"Like hell, you are." She smirked, poking a finger to my nose. "There's a lot going on in that pervy mind of yours." As if to prove her point, she looked down to where I was already ready to go again. _Shit, it's like she already knows me. _"As tempting as that is. And it's so very tempting, I've got a paper to finish." Smiling innocently at me, she slid out from me and had the fucking nerve to sit at her desk as naked as the day she was born.

_Two can play that game sweetheart. _I discarded my shirt and hovered above her, peeking at what she was writing.

"Are you staying tonight?" She asked, not looking up from her furious scribbling. _Was I? _She needed rest and with me here, well, I knew by now she was unpredictable so there was no telling what would happen.

"No." I answered.

"Liar. I know you watch me all day. Night." She looked up at me. "That's your job, but what I was asking is, are you-"

"You want me to rock you to sleep like a child, tuck you in and then leave?" I smirked at her. Turquoise eyes turned pouty, as did her lower lip. _Why the fuck was she so adorable?_

"You forgot to mention reading me a bedtime story, asshole." She grabbed my ears and pulled my lips down to hers. I broke the kiss, floating out of her reach, wanting to see more of that pout. "Get back here." She grumbled and there it was. I would have, but another thought occurred to me.

"Don't you have a paper to finish?" I asked, checking my fingernails. She seemed to notice that I was as naked as her when I heard her heart rate increase. Her breath hitched, seeing that I wasn't entirely deflated either. _Now, I did mention being around her turned me on to the fullest, didn't I? _I smirked at her, watching her eyes go wide as I got hard all over again.

"P-paper?" She licked her lips. "What paper?" She stood up and I almost lost my shit. I could see her wetness slide down her legs, smelling her arousel made my head spin. _Holy fuck._

"Whoa, seriously. If you don't get that done, you're gonna lash out at _me _for being too irrisistable for my own good." I backed up, but she followed. _Aw, hell! She's totally going to hate me in the morning!_

"I am done, genius." She gave me an impish grin and I stopped backing away from her.

"You are? What, are you only turning in a statement, saying you're too fucking hot for your shirt?" She managed to wrap her arms around my waist, playfully biting into my side and my eyes widened in surprise and sudden arousel. _Fuck._

"Exactly." Her fingers managed to grasp my cock and I stiffened, now trying to pay attention to what she was saying. "Actually I just needed that last paragraph when you showed up." _How convienient. _I licked my lips when she began to pump. She manuvered me over to the bed, where I settled with her still between my legs. Something told me she wouldn't let me take her this time.

"Does that feel good?" She mocked, licking the head and smiling innocently at me. _Feisty little devil. _

"What do you think, smart-ass?" I placed my hands on her head, guiding her mouth and she didn't hesitate to attempt to swallow my dick. I hissed at her, lightly scratching her scalp as she then began to bob up and down. She kept her eyes on me while she worked the lower half of me with her hand and with her other hand she lightly began to play with my balls. I let out a groan, gritting my teeth and allowing my eyes to roll heaven-ward. _god, she's fucking fantastic!_

She growled and it sent tremors all throughout my body in delicious waves. My hips began to rock, unable to stay still any longer. I did my best not to pull out and shove into her, feeling that that wasn't what she wanted. No, I knew what she wanted. If she wondered if I would be pleased with coming in her mouth...fuck yes. I sure as hell wanted to.

Without a second thought, I grew tentacles and began playing with her too. One wrapped around her breasts in a bondage-like manner while the other immediately found her clit and at the same time teased her opening. Her movements slowed just a fraction when her own hips suddenly bucked. _Gotcha covered baby._ I grinned at her slight off balanced look, but it only lasted for a second before she resumed with vigor. My grin disappeared and I felt my release racing toward me.

"Fuck!" Throwing my head back, I felt Anna moaned again and I became relentless in my ministrations to her, thinking that I wanted us to come together. I wasn't sure if she felt the same because she began pumping my cock like a shake weight and my god, the heat of her mouth, the sounds she made. "Coming-" I said through clenched teeth, unable to hold back anymore.

She paused for a milisecond as my come shot into her mouth, but right after, she continued to pump whatever she could get. _Shit, she swallows! _That moment was short-lived as her own orgasm suddenly shook her body. I groaned, finally done shooting into her mouth.

"You have so fucking much to give." She wiped her mouth. I looked back down at her gasping figure, releasing her of my tentacles, but not before picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"It's your fault, Freckles. If you weren't so sexy-" I said slapping her ass and in return, she slugged my arm.

"Fuck you." She pulled me back so she could cuddle into me.

"Don't start _that _again. You need sleep." I commented, even though I recovered and already felt my loins start to stir.

"Shut up and hold me." She wrapped my arms around her before she fell right to sleep. I grinned at her unlady-like snoring and the way she spread over the bed, unashamed that she was practically spread eagle over me. _She's so fucking charming._

"Your red is totally my type." I whispered before kissing the crown of her ruffled hair. _I think I like you. _I froze. No, I couldn't. Liking someone and fucking someone meant two different things, especially if that someone was one you were supposed to be protecting. _I can't like her. I just-_

"Elsa, you idiot..." again I froze at the sound of Anna's voice but her next words fell away as she mumbled in her sleep, gripping my waist tighter. _She sure falls asleep fast! _I pulled her blankets out from under us so she wouldn't catch a cold and wrapped it around both of our satisfied bodies.

"Don't go..." she then mumbled as her face twisted in loneliness and I rolled my eyes. _Was she awake?_

"I'm not going anywhere, dork." I said into her hair, finally squeezing her to me. _We're totally gonna get punished. But, fuck it. Yes, butt fuck it. I didn't give a damn._

_It has been awhile since I got into a good fight anyway. Bring it, you sons of bitches._

* * *

><p>AN: for the record, I have not written smut like this before. It's new to me and...is it even smut? *shrugs* ah well, whatever. Hope youse enjoying it. 'Cause I am ^^ Tootles~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsa, what's this I hear about that Redhead keeping your balls in a jar under her desk?" A voice, I hadn't heard in a long while, questioned. I opened my eyes and floated over to the railing. Sure enough, my munchkin good-for-nothing friend, stood in the middle of the pub, gazing at me in slight annoyance. <em>As short as ever.<em>

"Olaf, you cute little bastard what the hell are you doing here?" I smirked at him. "Did you finally come to your senses and realize that you wanted me to fuck you?"

"Yeah. That's _just _what I want." He snarled, growing a fireball in his hand. _Uh-oh what the fuck did I do to piss him off now? _He threw it at me but I froze it before it even got a foot from his small body and it dropped to the floor.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong!" I grew my own ice ball and got into position, floating in the air. "Eye on the prize, got it? Aim, pull back and fire!" _Direct hit._ I heard his nose break from where I was and he cried out.

"Fucking bitch!" He lashed out at me, spitting fire at me. _Was it just me or did he actually learn a few new things? _

"I came, I saw, I conquered." I said sweetly, descending until my feet touched the floor. "Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came?" Aiding in his healing process, I grabbed his cheeks and licked his nose, knowing damn well he hated that. He growled and spit at me again. Now, no matter how hot his flames were, my ice was colder and the spritz that intended to splash on my face, dropped to the floor like rat shit. _Silly Snowman._

"What you're doing is wrong, you know. You can't protect and fuck the same royal." His nose healed and he made a big deal of throwing a flame at the offending ball of ice that I'd smacked him in the face with. It only blackened.

"Is that all? Fuck, all you spout is shit that asshole, Weasle tells you to. And why? Because he doesn't have the fucking balls to tell me himself." It was my turn to growl, but instead of lashing out at him like he did, I turned to get a drink from the bar.

"Care to repeat yourself?" His fake accent made me groan.

"Hello, aforementioned Weasle." I hopped up on the counter, crossed my legs and twirled my hand arrogantly at the three. _Why is it always these four and me? Don't they have anything better to do than bust my balls? Fuckers. _

"Is it true? The rumor that you, even though you have resigned-"

"You mean since I've been- say it with me... _banished?" _I took the shot, though it did nothing for me and smirked at the flaring of that ridiculous portruding nose that I so badly wanted to break. "And since I've been banished-" I left the bar so I could hover above them and they watched me with a careful eye. "I believe what I do, who I screw, is none of your goddamn business."

"Indeed, it _is _my business." He pushed his glasses up, not backing down. _Not a smart move. _"You stole a royal from a protector. A protector who hasn't even healed properly."

"Then he isn't a real vampire." I licked my lips, feeling the need, hoping they would fight me. I needed that as much as I needed to fuck my redhead's brains out when I saw her again. "A _real _protector would respect his royal and not fill her with drink so that he could take her blood without her consent-"

"And you fill her with _seed_. That is a thousand times worse than taking blood!" _Ah, so he knew I had a dick? Bravo. Asshole. _I held back a laugh.

"Is it now?" I darted in to flick his nose. "Even when _she _herself had asked me to save her from that sickeningly pathetic excuse of a vampire?" His eyes widened in rage as he told his right hand man to attack me. _Yes! _

He jumped up, effortlessly and I saw his nails grow. The smell. _Gross, the smell!_ I wrinkled my nose and deflected him with a powerful flurrie. From my spot in the air, I saw Thug Number One's form quiver just the slightest and it clicked. _Cheeky Bastard. No wonder they went around together like they crossed streams. _

"You're a complete asshole." I sneered at the weasle, relaxing all over again. "Although, I have to say: well-fucking-done! I never would have guessed." Clapping my hands only lasted about a second before I caught the poor fool as he again jumped for me. He snarled at me, but I darted the both of us to the opposite wall, crashing him into it. Once there, I proceeded to rip his face apart.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Olaf tried to grab my feet, but I grew a tail and slapped him on the ass. The one I was currently tearing apart did nothing once his face was off.

"You think what _I'm _doing is damnable?" _There you are. _I grinned at those wide brown eyes as they thanked me. "Then what the fuck do you call _this?_" Letting the fake flesh fall away, I allowed the prisoner to drop to the floor below.

Olaf immediately formed a ring of fire around himself, hissing at what stood to its full height, easliy towering over them all.

"You enslave Lycans to be your bodyguards." I wasn't amused in the least, but I did playfully flick the ear of said Lycan that hadn't moved. " I wonder, what would the Council say to that, you cock-sucking old man?" I _tsk'd _them, gloating in the way the weasle's face fell as his dirty little secret was revealed. He quickly contained the other one by sending him out, Olaf promptly followed. _Pussy._

"This is _not _over Ravencroft." He shot a piece of metal at me which I quickly dodged and sent my own shard of ice right into his shoulder and before he could react, I twisted my fingers, commanded the ice to bend at my will and I watched his detached arm fall stiffly to the floor.

"Bet your ass it is." I grinned darkly at him as he cried out in agony. _I've been wanting to hear you squeal for the longest time, shithead._ I plowed toward him, wanting to rip his head off with my bare hands.

Sadly, before I could get to him, his other thug came back in. With crazy eyes, he snapped at me and dragged the weasle off. _Motherfucker! _ My guess was that Thug Number Two was so far gone that he actually _liked _working for that old fool. _Still. I've got myself a trophy._ My feet landed on the floor next to the frozen arm.

"Why do you linger?" I picked the arm up and pointed at the langly beast that still hadn't left. "Out of my sight before someone sees you." Tossing the arm up, I nailed it into the wall just above the stairwell. Anyone who saw it would think nothing since the only persons that came in, weren't ones to pry. They only wanted to drink.

"How do I repay you?" Its voice was harsh, movement awkward since it had been encased for so long, but it was a Lycan all the same and he would be human, come morning. I turned back to him, thinking it over.

"Fucking hell, Elsa. What the fuck is that beast doing in _my_ bar?" Gaston's dark eyes widened as he took a stance.

"Hey, buddy! I got that help you were whining about the other night." I zoomed over to the giant beast, boldy putting my arm around his shoulder to show the other massive man that this Lycan was harmless. Trained even. "State your name to your new friend here." I chose not to call Gaston his master. Lycan's had their pride too and Gaston really wasn't elegant enough for such a formal title.

"I am known as Kristoff, by my brothers." He answered gruffly, shaking his coat out. I nodded, giving Gaston a shit-eating grin.

"Have fun now." I appeared in front of him and clapped a hand to his shoulder, which he slapped away, actually annoyed at me. _It was refreshing!_

"Fuck you." He muttered as I bid my adieu.

* * *

><p>I knew exactly where my redhead was once I strolled on to campus. It may have been late, but what was late for her, was early for me. A few passing girls winked at me, guys checked me out and I smirked at them all, not wanting to disappoint them, but if they approached, I wouldn't hesitate to show them my quick tongue. (Both literally and figuritively.) Let's face it, guys hated that I was quick to outwit them and the girls just couldn't keep up with me, save for one.<p>

Turning a corner, the gym came into view as I sauntered down the narrow corridor. The moon was full tonight. That coupled with the fact that I had the weasle's arm as a small victory, had me feeling more alive than ever. _Yes. Alive. _I opened the door, nodding at a group of girls that immediately giggled and I could smell their sweat, mixed with a sudden spike of arousel at seeing my irrisistable smirk. They whispered amoung themselves, but I left them behind and appeared at the top of the stairs and went directly to the showers.

There she was. I could smell her even before I smelt those other girls at the door. Her scent was intoxicating to me. I leaned against the lockers while she wiped the sweat from her brow, having just finished her usual five-mile run in the upper track of the gym. _Sexy, if I may say so. _She leaned over to untie her shoes and I felt myself grow horny at seeing her toned backside. _Such a goddamn tease._

"Hey what ever happened to Hans?" She asked, not lowering herself to a squat, but untying the other shoe all the same. Watching her delicious muscles move as she put her weight on her opposite side in order to finish her current task, I gulped. "I haven't seen him in, like, a month?" She stood back up, looking at me from over her shoulder, coyly.

"Last I heard, he had a gimpy leg." I shrugged, noting that her turquoise eyes slid from mine to the bulge in my jeans.

"I thought Vampires didn't get injuries like that." She unzipped her sweater, revealing a training bra that matched her hair. _Mmm...it all looked very delectable._

"They don't. Just dumbasses who think they're ready to be vampires. Fucking novists." I pushed off from the lockers and slowly walked toward her.

"You sound a little pissed off." She commented, turning to face me with her hands on her bitable hips. "Did something happen?" _Perceptive aren't we? _

"I was denied a fight I'd been itching to engage in since I became a protector." I grinned at the ridiculous way that sentence rolled off my tongue. _Aw, the poor baby! Is she going to throw a tantrum?_

"Oh? That all?" Anna was amused, in the least, at my bitching and so was I. _I blame her for making me complain like that. _"So the big bad vampire didn't get her fill tonight. Perhaps another time?"

"You forgot to mention awesome." I chose to stray away from that 'fill' comment, knowing she would most likely stop this banter.

"Why state the obvious, oh creature of the night?" She grinned. _Now she was mocking me. _

"You flatter me, Freckles. To what do I owe such kind words?" Returning her grin, I licked my lips, watching her eyes as they moved with my tongue.

Without another word she unbraided her hair, still grinning devilishly at me and then she proceeded to take the rest of her clothes off. Once that was done, she gestured to me with her finger as she walked back toward the showers. Without a second to spare, I tore my clothes off and appeared right behind her just as the water began to cascade down her scrumptious body. She turned just before I pinned her up against the wall as the water wet me as well.

"god, you're always so close but always so far away. It's annoying sometimes." She quickley wrapped her legs around my waist as I sunk my teeth into her neck. I didn't take much, just a sip. She was running, releasing her own tension and stress, but it was becoming a sort of ritual for me to bite her first and she wasn't complaining.

"Yes. If you couldn't tell: I work better at night." I healed the marks just before she tugged my face to hers, groaning when I slid my tongue into her mouth. Her nails dug into my back and it seemed to push her legs down too. I let go of her ass and awaited her next movements.

"I _know_ you do." She trailed her lips down my neck and further still to my breasts. Through falling droplets of water, I placed my hands on the wall behind her, letting the steam roll around us as she laved over my nipple and at the same time, pinched my unattended breast with her free hand. I let a rumble erupt from my throat at that action. My dick played a major roll with women and often, my breasts were forgotten, so _this _was a very pleasant change.

I felt my cock twitch with need as she switched breasts, placing her lips on the opposite, while tweaking the other. I didn't expect her other free hand to suddenly wrap around my dick. That action made me dig my nails into the wall, cracking the tile. _Fuck, oh fuck! _I let out a throaty growl when she wasted no time in pumping her fist as fast as she could. Opening my eyes, I saw her drop to her knees, letting my breast go with an audible 'pop' as she did so.

Water dripped on to her freckled face when she settled infront of me. She looked up at me, stuck out her tongue and slowly, deliberately licked the head of my cock. I grit my teeth, biting back the demands I wanted. I was hers so if she ordered me to, I would jerk myself off. _god I'm turning into such a pussy! Since when was I comfortable with taking orders? _Her teeth scraped along the underside and I finally felt the inside of her hot mouth. _That's probably why. Fuck, she blew me like a finely tuned instrument! _

She cupped my balls and I clenched my eyes shut as she began to move her mouth back and fourth, while surprisingly at the same time, jerking the rest of my length with her other hand. _I wonder who taught her to multi-task so fucking expertly? _I groaned, bringing my hands down so I could place them on her head as I slowly began to thrust into her too. Opening my eyes, I found her staring directly at me. Her eyes were now a darker shade, dilated and half lidded, but still open and exploring my own. It sent a shiver down my spine and I moved my hands behind her head as my own thrusting began to increase.

I felt the back of her throat loosen everytime the head of cock touched it and hot damn was it sexy as hell! Watching her watching me had my release that much closer. I made a mental note to see her more often after this. Otherwise, my reputation for not coming for a long while, no matter how hot the chick was, would be soiled. _Then again, if I saw no one but her, I wouldn't have to care about that now would I? _My thoughts cut off after my dick began to twitch with the first signs of my orgasm. She became relentless, fucking me with her mouth, massaging my balls and working the rest of my length with renewed fervor. Instead of gripping her head completely, I braced one hand back on the wall while my other tugged on her hair.

A long gutteral groan was all that was heard next, accompanied by the sound of my nails scratching down the wall. I came in her mouth. I came hard and didn't stop shooting into her mouth for a good minute or so. _Shit, the things she did to me! _

"I'll never get over how much come you eject." She giggled, wiping her mouth. She may have enjoyed blowing my mind, but I witnessed her nipples that were painfully erect, I could smell her arousel, even through the water and steam. I got hard all over again.

Without so much as another word, I lifted her back up, forcing her into the wall behind us with enough force to loosen another tile, but not enough to injure her. She let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan. No, I merely excited her before lacthing onto her pretty pink nipple, expertly twirling both folds of my split tongue around it and at the same time squeezing its twin with one of my free hands. She let out a low purr at those simple ministrations, but I was just getting started.

From her breasts, I too, began to lower myself until I was at eye level with her finely trimmed, absolutely mouth watering pussy.

"Spread your legs." I ordered and she quickly obliged. Not wanting to leave those supple sweater puppies out, I allowed tentacles to wrap around them with enough pressure to stimulate her with every breath she took. She whimpered, already so close to coming. _That won't do. _Bringing my hand up, I teased her clit, watching her hips buck and feeling her hands tangle in my hair. "Don't come until I tell you to." I stared into her half lidded eyes, daring her to defy me, but she nodded. _Good girl._

I then leaned forward, smelling all that _was _Anna as it mixed with the water sliding down her legs. Her taste exploded on to my tongue as I slid it along her impossibly hot sex. My own dick suddenly hated me for not including it this time around, but I was too lost in the taste of her sweet pussy, to really care about myself at the moment.

"F-fuck, Elsa. S-so good." She mumbled, rocking her hips into my face, digging her nails into my scalp. Since I was taller than her, I had some trouble really getting my tongue into her folds but there were other times for that. Instead, I swirled it around her clit before teasing her opening with my fingers. "In, put them in." She said through clenched teeth.

"Put them in- ?" I drawled, suddenly wanting to test her. She wasn't one to say please and I was determined to hear her say it. "What's the magic word?" I slid my hands up her fine ass to give it a squeeze.

"Dammit, Elsa." She grumbled and I smirked darkly just before I slapped her ass. Her eyes popped open and she yanked on my hair, letting me know she didn't quite like that. "Spank me again, see what happens." She growled and I actually got chills from the slight anger that danced through her eyes. Part of me wanted to see just what she would do, but the bigger part wanted to save that for another time.

"I'm waiting." I grinned.

"Fuck. You." Again she yanked on my hair and I stood up, lifting her up as we and pressing her into the wall.

"Say that again." I quickly pushed deeply into her and she arched into me, gasping. "See what happens." I mocked, but instead of waiting for her reply, I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I started so slow I'm sure turtles fucked faster, but, like I said: I wanted to test her. She pushed her hips onto mine pointedly and she finally glared at me. My response was a particular hard thrust and she bit her lip, glare faltering.

"Els-" Anna started, but I didn't let her finish. I fucked her as hard as she would allow me to. By that I simply meant, if I sensed her discomfort, I would ease up, but since she only began to moan louder, I didn't stop. My own body wanted a release, considering I'd wasted some time, but that time was spent gloriously. I'd never seen someone give me a look _that _lethal before and it turned me on like no other. I allowed another tentacle to mercilessly tease her clit as I worked her deliciously hot pussy over.

It wasn't long until she screamed my name and my own orgasm exploded, filling her to the brim with my seed. I came so much that I actually saw it disappear through the drain with a mixture of Anna's own juices and water. _Mind. Blown! _She finally came down from her high and slumped into me.

"Fuck. Fucking mind-blowing!" She gasped for breath but stopped to groan when I pulled out of her.

"It was." I stepped back, dissolving the tentacles that bounded her breasts together and her face twisted in pleasure at the release. Right after, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me tenderly as if she was thanking me. _What for? I just rocked your world is all. _I nipped her lip teasingly, letting her know she didn't have to be like that.

She was definitely something else. Either way, I was glad she chose me.

* * *

><p>AN: don't know if there's going to be a general plot here. I think this is just some way for me to vent some of my sexual frustrations? *shrugs* but it was hot right? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"How's your Lycan working out?" I balanced a bottle on my finger, eyeing Gaston who was pouring a drink for himself.<p>

"That was a dick move, Elsa. But he's alright." He complained and I rolled my eyes. "Yo, I saw the Weasle's arm up there too, what the fuck happened the other day?"

"Nothin' much." I shrugged nonchalantly floating over to him, snatching his drink and slamming it before he could protest. "I just uncovered his secret that he uses Lycans as his own personal body guards. That little fucker, Olaf was here too." I laughed when he slapped my ass after I handed his empty glass back.

"Oh, I miss all the fun don't I? May as well live here so I can catch some action." He mumbled. "Hey, I thought you liked Olaf."

"I do, but now that he's the Weasle's third arm, I love to give him shit about it." I shrugged when the blonde haired boy appeared, nodding his head respectively at me when I wiggled my fingers at him.

"Milady." He said calmly and I raised an eyebrow at Gaston who looked pleased with himself. _Nice job, told you he was trained._

"Well, if I were in the same league as you I would be just as cocky." Gaston poured a shot for the boy and he took it gratefully.

"Pfft! You already are cocky enough without being a Ravencroft." I hit his arm playfully.

"That's because I learned from the best. Kid!" He pointed at the Lycan, who perked up. "You best learn from this woman too." I rolled my eyes at them.

"I will do what you want." He said.

"Whatever. You aren't a slave." I hit him upside the head. "You are allowed to have your own thoughts. Just stay clear of me and my royal." I warned and he nodded once more. _Speaking of. _I checked the time and saw that Anna was almost out of her last class for today.

"Ah, duty calls." Gaston patted my shoulder. "You're whipped, Elsa."

"Fuck you." I smacked his head, waved to Kristoff and darted out of there.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm pregnant." Anna stated out of nowhere and I choked on my tomatoe juice, spitting it out across the room, making her jump in surprise before snorting at me.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I asked carefully, not believing my own ears. _What the fuck?!_

"Congrats, baby. You're gonna be a daddy." She said sarcastically as I watched her.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked, trying not to freak out. Sure, it wasn't impossible for me to impregnate a woman, but she was a royal and her bloodline had a certain gene that was immune to the sperm of vampires. Literally, her ancestors had engineered at gene so no royal would bare the bastard child of one of us. _Maybe the gene skipped her generation? No wonder the Weasle was so concerned. Nah, that little fucker just hated me too much. _

"What if I just came up to you, say, while you were flirting with some _other_ chick, and told you something like that?" She asked, grabbing a rag and cleaning the mess I'd made in a frustrated way that would make anyone uncomfortable. "Bet that would hurt your rep, wouldn't it?" _So she's not pregnant? I don't know, she's been acting a little bitchy since yesterday. It wasn't like I was about to fuck that drunk piece of ass. lt's like she-_ the way she leaned over the counter, her body language was a little more feral, uptight, and she actually looked even _more _appealing to me. Suddenly, I knew _why _she was being moody._ Fuck me. _

"No. This isn't about that slut that was coming on to me while I was waiting for you this morning." I stopped her from cleaning and she glared at me. "Not entirely-" she cut me off.

"You're _mine_." Anna stated possessively. _Fuck, that's hot and adorable at the same time._

"And _you're_ on your period, Ms. Moody-Pants." It was my turn to state, though arrogantly. An unsuspecting slap to my face made me bark out a laugh before stopping her hand from attempting another, and pulled her to me. "It would take more than a few words from a shit-faced blonde haired bimbo to rob me of my desire for you, baby." I whispered hoarsely into her ear and to prove my point, I picked her up, settled her onto the counter and immediately thrust the buldge in my jeans to her center.

She moaned out loud, forgetting that she was trying to be pissed at me. _That's what I thought. _Her legs wrapped around my waist when she pulled me to her, gasping as she tried moving her hips against me, I tried too, but it just wasn't the same. _How the fuck do people get off on grinding alone?_ After a minute, she gave up, laying back on the counter while I checked out her delicious body. _No wonder why I'm as horny as ever, just look at her! _Full breasts, face flushed, her body was practically begging, and the aroma she gave off told me that she was indeed _just _ as horny as I was.

"I hate you sometimes." She grumbled and I looked up to see her still glaring at me through dar, lusty eyes.

"Care to explain why?" I asked as I trailed my hand up her thigh. _Fuck, I'm hard enough to drill through this counter._

"You're fucking me with your eyes, but there's nothing else we can do about it." Sitting up on her elbows, she eyed my hand dangerously, like she'd chop it off if I went for the waist of her pants. _Think I'd like to see that._

"That's true. I'm not _that _freaky-" I grinned when she cut me off.

"It's gross, I mean, you like my blood and all, but that's just plain disgusting."

"Yeah. It's too bad, though." I deliberately squeezed her hip. "Because I've got the biggest boner for you right now." It must have been the way her own horomones were reacting to whatever was taking place in her body, but _fuck _I wanted her so bad.

"Shut up, you're making me feel even more like shit." She sat back up and lifted my face to hers so she could kiss me. Our tongues collided heatedly and I felt her hands tugging at my belt, eventually digging in them to find my stiff cock. I pulled back, suddenly, hating myself for it.

"Whoa, that's not fair-" My dick protested, but I had to point that out. _Fair? Wow, you're such a total pussy now! Maybe, but fuck you. _I inwardly growled.

"Fuck fair." She growled and pulled the rest of it out. "Just because, _you _don't get to have fun fucking my pussy doesn't mean _I _can't have fun sucking your dick." With her eyes and a slight tug, she dared me to try to defy her again. _Shit, with that look she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. _

"I love it when you talk dirty. And I like the way you think." I whispered before I bit into her neck, taking her shitty feelings away, while she swirled her thumb around the head, wetting the rest of my length with my precum.

"Y-you're an asshole." She chuckled when I pulled back, licking my lips and then kissing the life out of her.

It only lasted a short second until she bit my lip and immediately began pumping. _god she's even more relentless. _I braced myself on the counter, groaning while she kissed along my neck and then back up to my lips. "You wanna fuck me, Elsa?" Her husky voice made me open my eyes. "I bet you want to put your insanely huge cock into this tight little pussy of mine." _The fuck was she doing? _My consciousness all but slapped me instead. "Or would you prefer to blow your load in my mouth?" My hips jerked by themselves when her other hand found my balls. _Shit. _"I knew you'd like that one. You love that I swallow _all _that you give me." I grit my teeth as our eyes glued to each other in so much desire, I'm sure her neighbors would be fucking soon too. "I'm so fucking horny for you right now, I can feel it sliding down my legs."

"Damn, Anna." I said through clenched teeth. _Where the hell did she learn to talk like that? _I wonder.

"Take us upstairs." She ordered, but didn't stop pumping. "Now." And I was in no mood to deny her, so without further comment, I flew us up. Once there she took my shirt off and immediately latched on to one of my equally erect nipples while tweaking the other with her fingers. She then jumped on me and we landed on the bed with my cock practically stabbing into her stomach as she continued to assault my breasts. _Oh, fuck. _I groaned, arching my back and pressing my breasts into her. She obliged and sucked as much of it in as she could, making my hips buck from the delicious pressure. _My god! _ She switched breasts and I swear, I could have come right then and there.

"Are you really mine, Elsa?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I opened my eyes. _She's definitely having mood swings, but I fucking swear, if she starts crying-_

"What you said earlier, that it would take more than a drunk woman to- something about your desire- fuck. Are you happy with me?" She stammered and sat back as I also sat up on my elbows. _Way to kill a release, but shit, was she that insecure? _

"Well, I wasn't fucking her brains out when you showed up, now was I?" If anything, she would have blown me had Anna not showed up and like hell I'd let her.

"Yes or no." She bit her lip, showing her nervousness and anticipation. _So this is who she is when she's not bossing me around. Adorable much? Damn it! I hate that I can't fuck her right now. _

"I'll say it again. You're red is my type and it would take more than a drunk _girl _to rob me of my desire for you. I'm not _their _protector now am I?"

"Have I been the only one you've fucked since I asked you to be my protector?" Now vulnerablity shown in those turquoise eyes and I rolled mine. _Geez. _

"Want the truth?" I asked, watching hestitation pass through her eyes before she nodded. _Idiot. She's crazy to think I've even thought about another girl since we've been together._

"Nothing but the truth." She whispered.

"Promise not to cut my dick off?" Deciding to have fun first was always at the top of my list.

"It is a magnificent dick, but I think electrical panties will be punishment enough." She shrugged, trailing a lone finger up my still erect member, making it twitch.

"Blue balls are never fun and I'm sure you'd be dying for me to fuck you before I get them. Face it, Freckles: you can't resist me." I smirked when she deliberately gripped my cock, glaring at me.

"Answer the goddamn question, Elsa. Or I'll have you finish yourself off while I shower." She warned, starting a slow ministration down below. "There's a bottle of Jergen's on the dresser and tissue in the guest bathroom." _Ooo, there's the feisty one._

"Is it a whole roll of tissue? You know it takes more than a single sheet to catch my come." I chuckled when she slapped my thigh hard enough that I heard it downstairs.

"Fuck you, Elsa." She made a move to get up, but I caught her and switched our positions, dodging her fist in the process. Before she could try to hit me again, I pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. I hissed when she bit me hard enough to draw blood.

"I want to fuck _you _so bad, Anna. Can't you tell?" I pressed my cock into her stomach but I could tell she was still awaiting my answer, so she tried to hide her excitement by glaring at me.

"You'll never get to fuck me again if you don't tell me how many _other _girls you've been with since I let you become my protector." She stated. _So damn cute when she gets like that. _

"Alright, fine." I finally relented, knowing she probably wouldn't believe me, but oh well. "You want the whole list?"

"Just tell me." She actually looked a little hurt and it began to make me feel like the asshole she'd already called me. _I still gotcha baby._

"Don't get mad, alright? It's only one." I sighed heavily, looking her directly in the eyes and she nodded, steeling herself, making me want to laugh. "She's got this incredibly red hair that I like to pull on when she blows me. These unique torquoise eyes that fill with lust when she sees my cock protesting against my jeans. She let's me fuck her when I please and it's fucking endearing when she gets mad at me." I watched realization hit her in the face and she grinned a little shyly. _Mood swings indeed! _

"Only me? Are you serious?" She asked gently.

"As serious as a heart attack, baby." _If I'm being completely honest, she's been the only one in about two years. Heh, no wonder I'm such a pussy._

"Then, I'm sorry for doubting you." She lifted her face, letting me know she wanted to kiss me and I let her hands go. When I did, she sat up to tenderly cup my face, putting an apologetic kiss to my lower, healing, lip before kissing me full on the lips. _Well, humans are sentimental anyway. Guess its alright for her to share some of it with me. _I wasn't one for lovin, touchin and squeezin. Hell, I just normally fucked, so whatever Anna was doing was a little foreign to me and I had little to no idea how to either react, or return those mushy gestures.

"Sure thing." I said when she pulled back.

Anna brought her hand up to my cheek, giving me an unknown look before she leaned back in to kiss me once more. But something about this kiss was different. It wasn't lust filled or impatient whatsoever. Infact, it was just the opposite. Gentle, calm, and explorative, like she was kissing me for the first time. I kissed back, trying not to shove my tongue into her mouth, knowing that that wasn't what she wanted, but I was surprised to find her tongue gliding along the groove of my lips. Like she was _asking_ to enter my mouth with her tongue. When I obliged, I felt a whole new sensation take over my body, it actually made my toes tingle. _The hell was she doing to me? _She moaned, tangling her fingers in my hair as our tongues mingled with one another in a fiery dance that made me growl and when she flipped us again, it was my turn to run my hands through her hair.

Whatever this new sensation was, I began to like it.

After she broke for air, she qucikly made her way back down my torso to my still hard cock. _god, its been teased so much, I'm sure it'll explode when she touches it. _I thought just as she removed her shirt and bra. _Fuck, I could have done that. _I let out a strained groan when she finally gasped my painfully erect dick, spreading the good amount of precum over it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I won't let you be _this _frustrated again." She whispered as I brought my eyes to her apologetic eyes. _Whoa, maybe I need to take her feelings into consideration when she's like this. What's today? Isn't it a monthly thing? Maybe I can audit a sex class- _my brain shut right up when I felt her tongue lick the head. _Fuck! _Her delicate hands began to work the lower half while her lips closed around the top and she flicked her tongue rapidly across the head. I groaned again, gripping the sheets as my hips began to rock into her.

Before I could really start a rythymn, she surprised me by replacing her mouth and hands with, oh my god! Her boobs. _Shit! _I had to physically restrain myself from blowing my load right then, but heaven almighty that was so fucking sexy!

"You like this?" She worked my cock over with her breasts and I swear I almost whimpered, having never done this before. "I want your come on my face." She then licked the head once more. "And in my mouth. I know you have enough for both-" she became relentless and I ripped the sheets as my release began to build. "I know you'll love it all over me, messing me up, watching it drip off my face to join what will be on my boobs too."

"F-fuck!" She was driving me insane this those words and images. _Holy shit! I can't-_

"Come for me, Elsa. Give it to me." She growled squeezing her boobs together and I actually cried out when I came. As much as I wanted to watch what would happen, my eyes clenched tightly as my seed left me to squirt everywhere.

When that first powerful orgasm subsided, I managed to open my eyes again, I was still coming but I had enough control to look at the mess and my god! Anna's face was dripping like she said, but she wasn't looking at me. Infact, she was too busy lapping up the rest as it still gently pumped into her mouth. _Shit, holy fuck! _I was surprised again as a smaller orgasm rocked through me, shooting more into her mouth.

"You really _do_ like it when I talk dirty, don't you?" She asked after another minute. I chuckled breathlessly, feeling satisfied beyond belief.

"Actually, everything about this time is off." I commented, wiping at her face when she finally decided to get up. _I still want you. _

"I know. It must be nice to not have to deal with this curse, right?" She stopped my hands so she could look me in the eyes.

"No." I stated before giving her my smirk. "It still sucks because I can't fuck you."

"I can _feel _your enthusiasm." Anna returned my smirk and we both looked down so see my cock beginning to harden once more. "god you're insatiable."

"I blame you." I said before pulling her to me for another kiss.

"Fuck you." She murmured, kissing me back with fervor and my first thought was that whever she got over this deal-

"No, _I'm _going to fuck _you _until you pass out and then again when you wake up." I growled, playfully nipping her lip.

"You promise?" She drawled, getting up and taking her pants off, motioning for me to follow her into the bathroom.

"Bet your sweet ass, Freckles." I got up and follwed. _That is, if you don't tempt me while we're showering. _Watching her pull her panties down made me start to doubt that I'd be able to keep from fucking her in there. When she stood up, she caught my intention in the mirror and quickly turned to slap my hand away from her ass.

"No. Not until I'm over this." She warned and I brought my hand back with a grin.

"I was simply admiring your gorgeous ass, baby." I stepped forward, actually grabbing it when she turned back to turn the shower on and she gasped. "Think I want to fuck it once you're through with torturing me." I whispered into her ear, not missing the shiver that took over her body.

"Damn it, Elsa." She turned to glare at me but I cut her off with my lips. _I think I like this kissing deal._

* * *

><p><em>AN: a little shorter but yeah I'm not freaky like that either ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you old sons of bitches want?" I growled at the Weasle and his consort. <em>Did they ever have anything better to do than bust my balls?<em>

"What crawled up your ass, Ravencroft?" Olaf asked, trying to sound tough, but I was in no fucking mood to deal with them right now.

"Where is Anna? goddammit, do _not _make me ask again, you sadistic assholes." I shot ice at them and not even Olaf's fire could melt the shards that pinned them in place.

"Why would _we _know where she is?" The weasle grinned, but before his other 'hidden' servant could attack me, I shot an ice arrow directly at its heart and didn't hesitate to rip it to pieces. Blood splased everywhere making the old man cry out in agony as if I'd slashed _him _instead. _I should. I will._

"That bastard Hans has her doesn't he? Do _not_ fuck with me old man. I will take you apart. Starting with your last masturbating arm, though I doubt you get boners anymore from that old fucking wrinkly cock of yours." I could not describe the rage I felt at waiting for my redhead that never showed up. I waited and waited until I finally went to check her class and when they said she hadn't been there for the past two days, I went all of her favorite places and when I didn't find her, of course I fucking panicked. _Where the hell are you, Anna?_

There were absolutely no clues about where she'd disappeared to, but I had a feeling that the league was behind it. Now, sure enough, I found that these two had been waiting for me at Gaston's Pub and I wasn't about to hesitate in killing them if they didn't tell me what I wanted to hear.

"My god you are a disgrace." The weasle exhaled, still pinned to the wall like a puppet. One flick of my wrist and he'd be cut in to pieces. _Fuck. You._

"Why? Because I insulted your old-ass dick? For shame." I dodged his weak attempt at an effective attack. "You think you can take me old man?" I yelled in dark amusement, instantly stopping his next attack. "You're rusted. A fossile and I'll be damned if I lost to a one-armed weak-link." I felt my power surge. "Yes, a guy who disgraces his own self by using Lycans to do his dirty work." He tried once more and I caught him, ready to tear him apart with my own fangs.

"Elsa, calm down." Olaf tried to distract me by shooting a flame at me and I retailiated by unleashing a powerful flurry at him, instantly dissolving his pathetic flame and cutting his leg off in the process. He screamed in pain, but since there was nothing he could do about it, he hung by my ice, nearly defeated and in a ton of pain. _Good._

"Don't fuck with me Olaf! I don't care how long we've known each other, I will not hesitate to put you in the same state as that innocent Lycan." I threw all my rage at him and watched terror fill his dark eyes. _How dare they take her away from me._

"Where. Is. My. Royal." I suddenly clenched the weasle's collar, pressing my nose into his and practically snarling at him.

"She's where she belongs." Was his answer. _wrong answer, pal. _I unsheathed my ice sword and held it to his neck before raising it over my head, ready to split him right down the middle. My constant loathing manifested on my own body, causing horns to grow from my head, eyes to turn a deadly red color, wings to spread forth from my back and a tail to appear. Any more of this shit and I'd most likely transform completely into something neither of them would be prepared to see.

"S-stop, Elsa. You need to hear what we've got to say on that matter." Olaf tried again, but I'd already cut the weasle's other arm off, making him howl in pain. Hearing their distress, tasting their fear, oh fuck was it delicious! I'd just about drove my sword into the old man's chest when Olaf's words hit me like a freight train. "S-she's pregnant!"

I appeared infornt of Olaf, ripping him away from my ice and lifting him off the ground before smashing him back into that wall with so much force that the entire building shuddered. "What the fuck did you just say?" I asked with venom dripping from every word. His dark eyes widened when I bared my teeth at him.

"Anna. She's with child and is currently under our sur-" He began, shakily.

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut the fuck up! That isn't possible." I grolwed and this time, I wrapped my hand around his small neck, feeling the bones already beginning to crack.

"Of course it's possible, you ditz!" The weasle, shouted, making me let go of Olaf, who crumbled to the ground in shock.

"Care to explain?" I crossed my arms whil the tail I'd allowed out, swayed behind me like a feline's. I was going to see her no matter what.

"Congradulations, I told you one of these days all your fucking around would come back to bite you in the ass." He sneered, but I did nothing. If I did, there'd be nothing left of him and I needed some information first. He saw that too and since I'm sure he wanted to live, he continued. "The Royal family she comes from is one of the newest ones that teamed up with us, therefore, the gene that bypasses a vampire's sperm, has not been implanted in her yet."

"And you claimed her by blood, not to mention, with your own seed." Olaf's throat had healed and he slowly rose to his other leg. "Your Royal is pregnant with _your _child." He emphasized but stilled when I held a loaded hand at him, daring him to try to move. He didn't, but I pinned him there anyway. I was really sick of them showing up to dump bullshit on me, whether it was true or not.

"Even though I do _not _consider you a Protector anymore, I have to agree." The weasle growled at me. "However, she is still of that Royal family we've sworn to protect, so you are hereby reinstated and may her parents have mercy on you."

"Where the hell is she?" I said through clenched teeth. "Don't make me cut a leg off next, Weasle." To get my point across, I picked his other arm and Olaf's leg up, immediately freezing them and smashing them with my bare hands. They both screamed in horror, but did nothing seeing as my ice kept them where they were.

"S-she's at the hospital. Our hospital, now let us go. I beg of you." Olaf pleaded but I'd already blasted out of there.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? There's nobody by that name here." The secretary informed me and I all but tore her head off.<p>

"Red hair, teal eyes, feckles, in her mid twenties, human and feisty as hell. The league put her under twenty-four hour watch here and I'm not fucking leaving until I see _my Royal." _I declared, so ready to drain the life out of her for lying to me.

"Oh, you mean Anna _Vallborg. _Forgive me, you her protector?" She adjusted her glasses before typing the name into the computer. _So that's her real last name. Anna Jacobs didn't sound like her. _

"Yes. Elsa Ravencroft." I stated and watched her stiffen. "I am her protector and lover." If that whole deal about her being pregnant was true, then I may as well come right out with it. What was the worst they could do? Kill me? Anna? Our supposed kid? I'd like to see them fucking try.

"A-a thousand pardons M-Madame Ravencroft, I-I had no idea it was you." _Is that urine I smell? Oops, didn't mean for you to lose it. But, damn it, where is my royal?! _She frantically stood to her feet and bowed lowly before gesturing for me to follow her.

She apologized the whole way, making me want to glue her mouth shut and as we passed more and more people who acknowleged me, she got even more flustered. I could taste her fear, embarrassment, self hate, and nervousness, all from not knowing who I was and for not getting me where I wanted. _Get laid already. _We stopped outside of room 310.

"S-she's there." She stammered, so ready to shrink away.

"How long do they intend to keep her here?" I asked.

"I'm not s-sure, but I can let you know as soon as possible." _That's more like it._

"No one is to interrupt us while I'm here, got that?" When I looked at her she seemed to shrink a few sizes but nodded frantically as if I'd slay her where she stood. "_No one. _Unless its her parents. Even so, you are to call me first." Again she nodded and I dismissed her.

"G-good day Madame Ravencroft. I-it was an honor to meet you." She stuttered before practically sprinting down the hall.

_What a strange girl. _I thought as I stepped closer to the door. _This is it. Behind this door is where the truth lies. _ Without knocking, I quietly opened the door and flitted inside. I was surprised to find that the place looked nothing like a hospital room. In fact, it was the very duplicate of Anna's bedroom, which I found a little creepy. _Who the fuck does that? _But from the looks of it, it seemed that she'd be here for awhile. Though she still had classwork, it seemed, and with the leauge's extensive power, a projector was set up, displaying each classroom on a live feed so she could listen to the lectures. _Confinement. She's in a mental prison. _

"Don't leave-" I heard her mumble in her sleep as she tossed and turned on her bed. My feet left the ground as I hovered over to her. "Elsa..." she sniffled unconsciously and I inwardly growled. _How the fuck could they do this to her. goddamn idiots. _

Looking down at her, I ran a gentle hand along the freckles of her face, thinking that they were insanely adorable and made all the more visible when she was pissed off or turned on past the point of no return. From her nose, I lightly trailed my fingers down through her chest to her stomach. A tremor made its way through me when I leaned closer to put a gentle ear to her belly, listening intently and trying not to freak out at the same time. _Do you have another life growing in you, baby? _An ugly feeling fell over me when she shifted. I watched her face twist just as another much softer noise came from her stomach.

"Elsa..." she mumbled again, curling in on herself and that feeling tugged at me. _What the hell was it? _I hadn't felt it before, but it twisted my stomach, filled my mind with images of Anna and what she'd eventually be going through- _shit. It's guilt I'm feeling isn't it. _I felt sick. I wasn't there for her when she got taken away. She must have been so scared, so lonely. Growling at myself, I pushed those thoughts away. _I'm here now and you bet your ass I'll not be leaving again. _

With that thought, I landed softly behind her and wrapped my arms around her protectively. _You're mine. _

Anna shifted again when I pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Her scent invaded my nostrils and I felt the storm inside me settle down substantially. Even more so when she turned to open a teal orb at me.

"Elsa?" She whispered.

"In the flesh, Sweetcheeks." I said, already beginning to grin at her, but she turned back around, curling in on herself once more and away from me.

"I'm pregnant." She stated, ashamed beyond all doubt. I could _feel _it.

"I heard." I noted, sitting up on an elbow while her body shuttered with the first signs of tears.

"So w-where does that leave us?" She whimpered and I knew just by her body language that she was trying to prepare herself for my ultimate departure, but doing a very bad job at it. Seeing as how she was trying so hard not to cry. _Silly girl. _

"I guess in this insanely creepy duplicate of your bedroom? Though, I don't know why they put you in here." I commented, taking another glance around. No, I knew why. But this was just unhealthy and she could very well go insane in here.

"That's not what I meant."

"What, are you expecting for me to just up and leave?" I asked, turning her to face me.

"Why not? It's what you normally do." She stated bitterly before sitting up to glare at me.

"I have other shit to do." I defended. "It's my job to protect you, so I can't _always _be around. I am, so I can keep an eye on you, but I work better at night."

"And what, whenever you feel the urge to be rewarded, you suddenly appear and expect me to blow you, and let you fuck me so you can leave feeling better while I wind up feeling like some whore who can't say _no_ to you?" She asked, getting off the bed and I followed.

"Oh, like you go down without putting up a fight." I stopped her from walking away by catching her wrist. "Whores don't play hard to get." She yanked her arm away and slapped me.

"Of course _you _would know that." She growled at me before trying to walk away again, but I wasn't having it. I caught her again and turned her to me before pressing her back into the wall.

"Do you know how many _other _fuckers want to take you away from me? How many other protectors I've killed since I became yours? There have been at least a hundred of them and that's _just _the beginning." I made sure she had no way of escaping by placing my hands on either side of her.

"Well, congradu-fucking-lations!" She threw her arms up. "Now that you knocked me up, they won't come after me anymore, correct?" She spat.

"You are _so _very wrong." I thrust my face into hers, making her bare her teeth at me. "They'll be after you like stink on shit." I growled dangerously, but she continued to glare at me. "You are a Vallborg and I am a Ravencroft so there's no fucking way we're gonna live happy-go-lucky lives when their after _our_ kid."

"Oh, so its _us _now is it? _Our _child? Where the fuck were you when they came to get me?" She shoved at me, making me ease off of her a bit. "Out filling some other easy pussy while they scare the shit out of me?"

"No. Why the fuck would I do something like that?" I asked.

"Its because _that's _who you are!" She yelled, finally releasing the tears she'd been trying to hold back.

_"Clearly_ you don't know me that well." I snorted, crossing my arms.

"Of course I don't! I would like to get to know you, but all we ever do when you show up is fuck. Even if you're not allowed to do that in the first place, you fuck me and then end up leaving me to clean the mess." She all but shouted at me.

"You don't give up much resistance during those times." I shrugged. "I didn't know it was such a burden on you." She slapped me again, this time, a lot harder. It didn't phase me too much, though. "Let's not forget that it was _you _that asked _me_ to be yours." I stated, watching her eyes widen before she slapped me again.

"And now, I'm telling you to get the fuck away from me. And stay away!" She pointed at the door. "I fucking _hate_ you." She tried to stay strong but ended up sobbing anyway.

"I fucking love you too." In an instant, I had my arms around her and she immediately began pushing me, hitting me, anything to make me let go, but I wouldn't.

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed and with a mighty shove, I let go of her and floated back, waiting for her to cool down a bit. A few seconds went by as she turned from me to cry.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving. Even if you continue to hate me, I'll be here. You have my, our kid growing inside of you, something I never thought was possible and I'm telling you that I'll be right beside you every step of the way." I floated back to place a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"D-did you mean what you said?" She looked at me with watery eyes. "About loving me?"

"I don't know, do you really hate me?" I asked, not looking away from her, even when she did.

"I could never hate you, Elsa." She tenderly reached up to touch the cheek she'd slapped. "I...I love you." She choked on a sob before cupping both of my cheeks. She looked so fragile, so damn human and she'd let out all of her emotions at once, making it feel like she'd wounded me with my own slew of ice shards. This woman was indeed, crazy about me.

And I, her.

"Me too." I whispered, covering one of her hands with my own.

"Show me then. Make love to me, Elsa." Anna whispered, taking her hands back so she could remove her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her panties. _Guess she's doing her best to keeep things the way they were before she got tossed in here. Bastards. _"Please." She took my hand and pressed gentle kisses on my knuckles.

I hestitated. For once in my life I didn't dive head first. Actually, my mind was still reeling, cheek still stinging. She'd actually hurt me with those broken words, I heard somewhere that the truth hurts and fuck was that saying dead on. For once I felt like the asshole everyone had called me. A fucking disgrace.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, trying to find the courage to look into her eyes. I loved her, yet I was so afraid. Fear had never been a known feeling for me, but as I stood there, in front of the woman that would eventually have my child, I finally broke.

"Elsa!" Anna knelt infront of me as my breathing became ragged. _I don't deserve you. I'm afraid of you. I love you. I want you. I'm sorry. Forgive me. It's all my fault. Please hate me! Don't love me._

"I'm sorry, Anna." I said again, finally bringing my misty eyes to her tear filled ones.

"Stop it, Elsa. I-I don't hate you-"

"Well, you should. Everything you said is true. I'm-"

"You're afraid. I know you are and I hurt you with my blind accusations. I never intended to hurt you. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm happiest when I'm with you, I-I was just so scared when they came to get me and all I wanted was for you to hold me, tell me that the three of us would be okay." She gently pressed her lips to mine. "Don't be afraid to love me like I love you. I know it isn't something you often do, but like you said, I'm here and this baby and I will love you like you've never been loved before."

_Sweet, sweet, Anna. _I swallowed thickly before leaning in again to catch her lips. _This baby. _Those words repeated through my brain as I pulled her to me so we could float to her bed. When I laid her down, she reached up to carress my face apologizing a few more times before lifting herself up to kiss me. _I adore you. _When she pulled back, I wasted no time in trailing my lips across the bridge of her nose, attempting to kiss each freckle and ultimately kissing away her tears.

_I can do more than fuck you, love. _She couldn't help but giggle at my tribute to her freckles and from there, I trailed hot wet kisses down her throat without even the slightest need to bite her. I never needed to drink from her, I only did when she was stressed out or feeling like shit and right now, she only gave off pleasureable waves. Loving, happy waves, that had me feeling a little odd, but overcome with peace. I felt like I could be the person she wanted me to be and I would. Just for her. This time, I would be hers.

My trail of kisses ranged from one shoulder to the other before dropping to her supple breasts. Her back arched slightly when my lips closed around an erect bud and she let out a soft moan, letting her fingers run through my hair. Switching breasts, her hips jerked suddenly. Since we basically went at it like animals, this pace changer had her just a bit impatient, but I wouldn't give in to lust. She was more to me than that now. She'd always been, whether she knew it or not.

From her breasts, I made my way down her stomach, kissing whatever freckles I could there, before dipping my tongue in her belly-button. She let out something between and moan and a giggle at that, making me let out my own chuckle. _Cute. _Hooking my thumbs in her panties, I sat back in order to pull them off and toss them away carlessly before kissing from her foot to her inner thigh and she moaned again.

"Elsa." She wrapped her hands in the sheets on either side of her when I placed a kiss directly on her soaked womanhood. "Stop teasing." She mumbled as I placed more kisses down her other leg to her center once more. I wrapped an arm around one of her legs so she wouldn't try to suffocate me and I finally found her clit with my tongue, making her buck into me. _god she tastes so fucking good. _I groaned while my own cock pressed against my jeans, desperately wanting to be where my tongue was, but I ignored it and delved my tongue in to her, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my god, E-Elsa!" She brought her hands to tangle in my hair, pulling me closer and I obliged, fingering her clit at the same time my split tongue began to dance around inside of her. Her hips began to rock along with my thrusts and I felt her inner muscles begin to coil as her breathing became frantic, words turned inaudible and she gripped my hair. I curled my tongue upwards, hitting that spot and her back arched, making her cry out once more. I growled, feeling it vibrate throughout her body. My fingers left her clit so she could it could rub against my teeth instead while I reached up to squeeze her most sensitive breast. I curled my tongue once more, making her body begin to spasm with her release. She screamed as it hit and I immediately lapped up all that she let out as she came down.

_So fucking beautiful. I love you, Anna and I'll be right here for you. The both of you._

* * *

><p>AN: After much deliberation, I finally decided to lead the story in _this _direction. Though I don't know if I can take _full _credit because y'all is awesome like that. But let's see where this goes XD thanks for the reviews. Tootles~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, congrats!" Gaston appeared behind me and slapped my shoulder. "Heard about the kid. You sly devil you."<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked instead of hitting him like I wanted to. We were in the cafeteria and I was waiting in line whill Anna found us a seat. Well, once a few recognized me, they offered the spot infront of them, so I was basically next and Gaston tagged along for the hell of it. _Asshole._

"Oh, Belle's here so I'm being a gentlman and bringing her outside gifts and food." He shrugged, giving me an idea for later. _Why didn't I think of that. _I really needed to get my shit together with Anna if I wanted her to be comfortable. For one, sometimes _I _wouldn't be the only thing she needed. She was human and had her own demands and opinions about things.

"Why's she here?" I pushed the thoughts away as I looked over the selection of sandwiches. I knew for a fact that sandwiches were one on my redhead's favorites. _But what kind? Ham? Turkey? Fuck it. _I went with the ham and as for drinks, she told me juice or water, no soda. _Easy. _I chose a random bottle and two cans of tomato juice for myself.

"You didn't hear? A group of shifters started a brawl in her club, luckily _I_ was there to save her before they tore her apart." He gloated while the cashier nodded at me, letting me know that I didn't have to pay, but stopped Gaston. I had to chuckle at him while he dug his wallet out with a sneer.

"Oh, so you mean, you ran off with the damsel and left the stink there." I said and when he looked sheepishly at me I rolled my eyes. "Fucking idiot, knowing those little bastards, they're probably _living _there now. You need to clear that shit up before Belle gets out." Without another word I left him to find Anna.

I found her sitting by herself by one of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the courtyard. She looked so out of place there, a little lonely and tired, considering, she couldn't get used to that creepy room of hers, even when I was there. _I have to do something about that._ I watched her lean back before absently rubbing her stomach as she continued to look out the window to the setting sun. The rays enveloped her, making her look like a goddess. A fire goddess, which was ironic because of my own powers. And then suddenly a smile crossed her face when she looked down to where her hand had stopped moving, staring for a moment, she lifted her head to the ceiling and even from where I was standing, I heard a light giggle. No, she wasn't lonely.

Without losing another second, I flitted to her side, placing the food on the table.

"Hi." She murmured, smiling at me.

"Hey, Freckles." I returned and was about to sit down when she caught my shirt and pulled me to her so she could kiss me. It was a meaningful kiss, like she meant to share that private, happy moment with me and I let myself be swayed a bit. _As hot as you are when you're pissed, you're insanely gorgeous when you're happy._

"Thanks, dear. I hope you got the right food because that line looks torturous." She giggled, looking behind me.

"Nah, I go directly to the front whether I want to or not." I shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you mentioned that. So what does it mean to be a _Ravencroft?"_ Anna asked while she opened her sandwich. After that was done, she examined her drink and I watched her eyes light up when she immediately opened it to take a swig. _Coconut water. Check. _

"It means that I'm the last of my kind. Well, sort of." I emphasized her stomach, making her snort.

"You have control over ice, you're a vampire, and a shape-shifter. Should I question your lineage?" She asked before taking a bite. _Blackforest ham. Check._

"It dates back thousands of years ago. The founding fathers of this sort of League, were three powerful brothers of three different descents. One: the oldest was a controller of ice. Two: the middle child was seduced and became a vampire. And thee: the youngest was a shape-shifter. Apparently the mother became a whore after the second one, anyway, a war began with the shifters and the vampires. The oldest wanted to be the hero that stopped the violence so he went to a witch, asking her to give him the strength of all three clans. The witch granted his wish for his mortality, but he didn't expect to _become_ both of his brothers." I stopped to take a drink while Anna stared at me, still eating but completely transfixed on what I was saying.

"At first, he was afraid to use any of his powers because of his shame for taking in the lives of his brothers, but soon enough, the war took an awful turn. If he wanted to save his father, his future clans and his family, he'd have to fight. And fight he did. With his new tremendous powers, he easily wiped out the majority of both sides and soon it ended, making him the victor and new king of all three clans."

"So, you came from that guy?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'd be bones by now." I chuckled. "He wasn't sure if he could make love to a human woman so he tried with a vampire, there's a son with vampiric and ice powers. A woman from his own, there's another son with ice and shap-shifting powers. And a shifter, that's a daughter with vampiric shape-shifting powers. Of course, by then he was more confident in his new status as a powerful force to be reckoned with, not to mention, a ruler. He went for a human. Only then was there a child born with all three powers, but it was too great for either of them and they ended up dying before the second day." I opened my second can before going to throw her trash away. When I came back, she was in deep thought.

"So, who are your parents?" She asked.

"My father's name is, or was Gerard Ravencroft. And my mother's name was Yelena Sinclair. You see, since that last baby that died, he tried numerous times because by then, he wanted his legacy to continue. Some survived until the age of three but none could handle all three powers, and none of the mothers lived to see their child. That was until he met the one. She was a shifter who had been attacked by a vampire and was currently trying to find some place to call her own. The dude fell in love with her and had three boys with her. The first, had vampiric shape-shifting powers and who's body was forever cold. The second had ice and shape-shifting powers who had a thirst for blood. And the youngest. The youngest had a lick of all three powers." I grinned.

"He did it." Anna said in awe. "It only took, _how_ many years? Decades? Centuries?" She went on and I chuckled. "So that youngest one. Was he your father?" I nodded.

"Yup and he just happened to fall in love with a human."

"You- your mother..." she bit her lip suddenly before taking my hand. I could tell she was about to begin apologizing.

"Whoa, hey no. Don't worry, she only _recently_ died. Unlike those other women, my mother was a tough bitch. She lived, they raised me." I patted her hand.

"Then, your father, what happened to him?" Anna asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"The reason we're so famous is because of Gerard's father, but my own father proved himself by conquering all that opposed him. Even his jealous oldest brother, who conspired to over turn my father. He was a very powerful being that gained respect from all the different clans, both enemies and ally's when he ended the war between the main branches. He turned in a corrupted official when the idiot tried to sell supernatural blood to the hospitals around here. Badass all the way up until my mother died. She'd gotten shot by some prick human in a driveby. That broke him and he..well, he got killed by some radicals when they figured he wasn't quite himself anymore. Since then, my uncle, Fiyero, stepped in to take his place."

"I'm sorry." Anna whispered, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Don't be. I find it weird that people choose to leave that last part out when they tell his story. And the fact that Ravencroft is known to be a 'holder of the three' others just naturally bow to me." I leaned forward, resting on my arms. _I've been talking too much._

"Well, you _are _the last 'holder of the three.'" She stated, taking my hand and pulling me up. "And you're mine."

I let her lead me back toward her room, but I didn't want to go there. Instead, I picked her up and flew her out of an open window. She squealed, nearly choking me to death, since the only times I did this with her was when we were indoors, going up to her room. But after a few seconds, she finally opened her eyes, taking in the gently passing scenery.

"Wow." She breathed as we flew over a moonlit duck pond. "Elsa?" I heard her soft voice but avoided a couple that sat on a bench, in case they were human. It wasn't every day that they saw floating beings.

"Hm?" Deciding to forget the people, I flew upward until the entire city and their lights came into view.

"I love you." Anna declared, not caring that we were up so high anymore. "I'm glad I chose you." She hugged me, placing a soft kiss to my neck. _You're certainly doing something to me. _I looked in to her eyes, thinking that if someone were to tell me a few months ago, that I'd be chosen by a feisty redheaded royal, eventually fall for said royal and get her pregnant, I would have told them to suck my dick. But as Anna continued to press meaningful kisses to my neck, I don't think I'd ever felt so peaceful, so calm, so...loved. _I must be drunk._

Instead of going back to the hospital, I flew directly to her place and when we got there she thanked me numerous times before unlocking the door and pulling me in. To my surprise, she changed, led me to the bed and fell right to sleep. _Good. Rest you little firecracker. _I thought while sprawling out next to her. I watched her sleep, wondering if I should take the bad blood out of her system, but not knowing if that would effect the little one, I decided against it. Eventually, the sun began to rise and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Normally, when I slept, I slept like a rock. But this time, I woke up with a start.<p>

"Fuck me, Elsa." My redhead whispered and, without my consent, plunged my cock into her soaked folds, making her cry out in pleasure as she swallowed my entire length. I hadn't even known I was hard and now, my foggy brain snapped into action seeing that she was naked. I was naked too. _Whoa! Guess my dream Anna actually did undress me._

"H-hey, what about the- fuck!" I groaned when she dug her nails into my shoulders, beginning a fast, hard pace. "What if I damage it? I don't want our kid to come out funny looking!" _Fuck she's more horny now then she's ever been. _I wasn't expecting her to attack me out of nowhere, but I supposed she was already getting tired of me going down on her the majority of the time, or since I stopped using my cock with her in the off chance that I would...well, stab the little one? _I'm only trying to be considerate! _

"Shut up and let me ride you." She said through clenched teeth, lifting herself up, preparing to descend once more. _Like hell, I'd just lay there._ I growled at her and pulled her hips down while I thrust into her and she tried, very futily, to muffle her scream. While she picked up the pace, I became mesmerised in the way her breasts began to bob up and down as well. Now that she was pregnant, they'd grown a bit and I had no choice but to reach up and squeeze them while she continued.

_god, she's even more sexy! If that's possible. _As her moans got louder, I grew more bold and ended up spanking her, which was a mistake because she immediately leaned forward to bite into my neck. _Ow? _I'd just about laughed when her phone rang. _Oh hell no, you better not- _to my chagrin, she stopped, getting off of me to pick the stupid phone up. _That's dirty. _I sat up on my elbows, smirking at her bent over ass and supressed a chuckle when I saw that one cheek was a bit more red than the other. _Oops. Guess she deserved to bite me then. _No, I knew she hated that, I just wanted to get her reaction.

"Hello?" She sing-songed when she began walking back to me. Her stomach wasn't quite visible yet, but it was a little bigger than when I first got to the hospital. According to my sources, (by souces I meant the weasle) our kid would grow pretty quickly, which was why they had to keep an eye on her. As an extra precaution, they recommended that she'd be given half of that dosage that cancelled out a vampire's sperm, in order to make sure she lived after it was born. _I wouldn't let you die. Either of you. _She'd, then, be given the rest of the dosage once the little one was delivered.

_How would we fare as parents? I found myself asking while she slept and I gently traced patterns on her stomach. I also wondered what gender and how it would look. Would it be a shape-shifter too? Would it drink blood?_ _I really hoped it didn't. That was kinda disgusting for a baby. I didn't know, but what I did know was that I'd be there when they needed me. No matter what._ _Who the fuck was I becoming? (A big softie is what I'm turning in to.) Regardless, I now had a family that I needed to protect. That's wild._

"What do you think I'm doing, mother? I'm working out of course." I was brought back out of my thoughts as she settled on top of me once more. My eyes widened in surprise as she swirled the head of my cock around her soaked nether lips before guiding it in once more. She bit her lip, trying not to moan, as did I. _What the hell are you doing? _I asked with my eyes but her response was a wink and a dangerous, very slow grind.

"Mmm... what was that?" She asked, lust heavily evident in her voice as she swiveled her hips around, making me lick my lips at her. _So naughty. _I grinned at her before thrusting harshly into her and she gasped, nearly dropping the phone. _This is just as much torture for me as it is for you, darling. _My hands made their way up her thighs and back down in a calming motion, even though all I wanted to do was, flip us over and begin pounding into her. Fuck, anymore teasing and I was surley gonna come without her.

"N-no, Elsa's h-here." She sighed, continuing to gently rock her hips. I could hear her mother's disapproving voice. For some odd reason, her parents didn't like me, but for the life of me, I didn't know _why. _The thought made me smirk as I reached up to tweak on of her rock hard nipples, making her hiss at me.

"W-well get used to it. I'm having her child." She sudddenly picked up the pace and my own hips moved with her. _Fuck. _She leaned forward, trying to balance on one arm as our grind turned more rough. _Put the phone down so I can finish you off. _I squeezed her ass before gliding my hand up her back and then down again with nails, making her arch slightly and groan out loud.

"Oh, god- so we'll get married!" She whimpered when I pinched her swollen clit, feeling her body begin to coil tightly around me. I stopped my hips and made her stop as well, even though the both of us were _right _there, but I wanted to see how long it took to drive us insane. Right then, as our bodies settled, Anna leaned in to kiss me and I tried not to do anything that would arouse suspicion from her mother.. _Maybe if I get it right, we'll burst Mrs. Vallborg's eardrum. _

"I said I-I was doing Yoga." She said, pulling back from attacking my lips. _No you didn't. _I thought I mumbled, but she heard me anyway and hit my arm, pointedly while she mouthed the words 'shut up,' making me roll my eyes.

"Mrs. Anna Ravencroft." I chuckled but shut right up when her hand suddenly pinched my ass. _Why you- _I shoved into her and she cried out in surprise. Suddenly remembering the situation, I felt her place a hand to my stomach before sliding it up to cup my breast. I inwardly groaned, retuning the favor with both of my hands.

"Uh-" she bit her lip, trying to regan some composure as she started another slow pace back up again. "Th-this exercise is..._torture _is all_." _she practically growled. "What is the actual purpose of you- ah! Y-your call?" She panted when I began to lose patience. Hell, I felt like I was going to explode all over again. _Why is she asking so many damn questions?_

"Mmhmm?" Once again I felt her muscles tighten. She wasn't going to last much longer and neither was I. "G-geez mother, don't...say things like that. She's my protector, I-I chose her-" she cut off to throw her head back when I sat up, still thrusting into her. Done with waiting, she also didn't hesitate to finish up either.

"god, get over it- ELSA!" I sucked on her neck, just as my cock rubbed her magical spot and she was done. Dropping the phone, she clung to me for dear life as I, too, came. Hard. She screamed and I let out my own loud groan as I filled her with my seed. _Fucking hell! _

After a few moments, as I still pumped into her, she tried to catch her breath while her mother began yelling on the other line, making me groan in annoyance as I glared at the stupid phone. Anna paid no attention to it as she cupped my face and began to kiss me in a way that had me forget what I was annoyed about.

"Don't worry about her." Anna whispered, ending the call before kissing me fiercely once more.

"She absolutely _adores_ me doesn't she?" I chuckled, pushing stray red locks from her flushed, satisfied face when she slid off in order to cuddle into me.

"I don't care. I have you." She kissed my shoulder "and your baby."

_"Our_ baby, Baby." I turned to her, gently placing my hand on her stomach.

"I never knew you could be _such _a softie, Ravencroft. You make me feel like a woman." She giggled, putting her own hand over mine.

"You have _no _idea how odd it is for me." I whispered, leaning my forehead down to hers. "I'm a natural badass, not a kiss-ass."

"Oh, shut up, you're _my _kiss-ass. Nobody else needs to know, _Ms. Badass._" She playfully pinched my ear.

"_You_ shut up." I rolled my eyes. "You like bossing me around and telling me that, don't you?" Wrapping my arms around her, she grinned before kissing my lips.

"Yes, because I _know _you won't say 'no' to me." She smirked at me, making me raise an eyebrow. _Who taught you to smirk like that? _And she wasn't completely wrong.

"I should say it more often though, I like it when you're mad." I meant to joke but she sighed a little sadly.

"I say a lot during those times and _don't _think I didn't catch how much my words hurt you the other day." She lightly pouted and I chuckled at that adorable display.

"Truth hurts right? But I can say that I have not put this dick of mine in any woman's dirty cunt other than your cute little pussy."

"Dirty! Go wash that mouth of yours out." She pushed away from me.

"You like it, admit it." Smirking at her, I pulled her back to me.

"Maybe, but I don't want our baby coming out cursing like us." She sighed. "Are we even fit to be parents?"

"Who says we aren't? I, for one, think you're going to make an awesome mother and I'll be there to help you both along every step of the way." I paused. "See? I can say meaningful, sappy shit- I mean, stuff when the time is right."

"Actions speak louder than words, sweetie." Anna commented, flicking my nose.

"Oh, like how I'm going to go get you some chocolate cake before you can even ask?" I sat up on an elbow to look down at her slightly surprised expression.

"You're insanely sweet, you know. I'm afraid for you, you know, when this baby gets bigger." She trailed her fingers over my cheek. "I might try to bite your head off once the mood swings set in."

"I think I'd like to see that." I showed her the bite mark on my neck from earlier that I'd refused to heal for just such an ocassion. "You sorta already started."

Amusement settled on her face before she laughed, pulling me down so she could first kiss the bruise and then place a heart-felt kiss to my lips. _We can do this. god I sound like one of those cheap-ass inspirational characters. _As cheesy as it sounded, in the back of my mind, like way back there where nobody could see or hear, I couldn't help but agree.

"Would you like just a slice or a full cake?" I asked when she finally released me so I could put my clothes back on. While I did, I wondered just _how _she'd gotten me naked without waking me up. _Feisty little thing._

"That depends," she sat up and I caught the way her breasts moved along with her. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Of course not, Sweetcheeks. I just want our baby to be as..._satisfied_ as you are." I said casually before dodging a book she'd thrown.

"Asshole." She pouted, making me zoom back in to kiss her lips before I hauled ass out of there, fearing she'd throw another hidden weapon at me.

* * *

><p>AN: more fluff for you delectable butterballs :3 thank you for the suggestions/reviews. They make me happy XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>I had been lingering between sleep and total awareness at the moment. For one, I hadn't slept in about five days, though that really didn't matter when I had to watch over my redhead since she tried to fall asleep too. But of course, every little thing woke her back up which made me too.<em>

_"H-hey look! Or listen? It stopped moving, but you have awesome hearing. Can you tell what the gender is?" Anna asked excitedly as she practically smashed my face to her stomach._

_"I-I- how the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader." I said sarcastically, but stayed there to listen anyway, even when she let my head go. "Wait, I'm getting something" I held up a finger, feeling Anna stiffen in anticipation. "Are you hungry? Because, I don't think babies growl."_

_"Stupid." She muttered, playfully slapping the side of my head. I chuckled, sitting back, but keeping my hand on her stomach. "Have you thought of names yet?" She asked while she watched me watching her stomach._

_"Jack Daniels."_

_"Elsa." She chided, pinching my hand. "Be serious, what if its a girl?"_

_"Jackie Daniels?" I asked, immediately laughing when she slapped my stomach_

_"Well, I was thinking that if it's a boy, we could name him Ethan."_

_"Jackson, so his nickname can be Jax." I stated, making her roll her eyes, muttering that I was watching too much TV. "Joking. Ethan sounds like a good name. And if she's a fireball like you?"_

_"Why don't you try thinking about that." She suggested grinning at me in confidence. Yeah, make me name the girl. Oh well._

_While I pondered, she began tracing patterns on both her stomach and my hand that hadn't budged since I placed it there. What's a good girl name? Couldn't we just name her a Jr of one of us? I thought, but decided against it. This new little person would definitely be the better side of me and would just pretty much be another, smaller version of Anna. Either way, she needed her own name, for she would be her own self. If she was a girl. Damn. So... what?_

_"Just off the top of my head: Hailey, Beth, Maggie, Raleigh, Nina, Dakota, Naya, Carrie, Hayden, Nadia." I paused, raising an eyebrow at her. "Any of those sound good?"_

_"Carrie? Are you watching scary movies without me?" She asked with amusement evident in those unique torquoise eyes of hers._

_"Maybe." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Gotta distract myself, somehow." When she got what I meant, she threatened to hit me again but froze when we both felt movement in her belly. "See? He/she doesn't like it when you beat me." I chuckled, making her hit me anyway. Without thinking, I leaned closer. "What do you think your name should be, little one?"I whispered against Anna's stomach, smirking at her raised brow when I placed a kiss there as well._

_"What about Dakota?" She asked._

_"Dakota Ravencroft." I said aloud. "Sounds like a guy's name." I concluded. But I actually did like the name._

_"Yeah, it does. But I think it would match, whether we had a boy or a girl, don't you think?" She inquired._

_"Yes, what do you think?" I spoke to her stomach again, making her giggle as she then ran her fingers through my hair. "Kick if you think 'yes, I like the name Dakota.'"_

_As if, it understood, Anna gasped, and I tried not to jerk away when we felt it do as I said. H-holy shit! I thought in shock. Seriously, up until that very moment, including the movement from eariler, I really didn't believe it. Regardless that Anna's stomach had swelled substantially in the last few weeks, that she did try to tear my head off more than once, that she had an even bigger craving for chocolate, and all the other stuff that went down with a pregnant woman. This was actually happening. We were going to have a baby._

_Whoa._

_"Think its a girl then?" Anna asked, even more excited now. I only stared at her. Wow. "What's wrong?"_

_"Are you scared?" It was my turn to ask. "Just about a month and a half ago, we were still messing around and now..." I placed my other hand on her swell, not needing to finish._

_"It is happening pretty fast. You know how many pounds I gained in the past month? No, don't try to guess." She sighed. "I won't ever blame you though, so don't even think that. This is happening to the both of us."_

_One of us had to stay sane anyway. I'm glad it was her because I would have already flown off the handle and done something completely stupid by now._

_"I'm just glad its you and not some other chick." I chuckled._

_"What if you have a whole army?" She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"That's not funny. I'm trying to be sentimental here, baby." I stated jokingly._

_"Oh, well then you get an E for Effort, darling." She giggled._

_"You little-" I buried my face in her neck, acting like I was going to bite it but ended up tickling her there instead, making her squeal in laughter when my hands squeezed her legs too._

* * *

><p>That was about a week ago.<p>

One particular morning, Anna received a note. A _death note_ so to say. Whoever it was, wanted me to come out alone to meet them or they'd be forced to raid the hospital in order to take her away from me. Of course, I thought nothing about all that bullshit, but Anna grew more and more worried as a few days passed. It affected her so much that she barely got any sleep, hardly ate, all in fear of that pending promise that was clearly written by some dumbass trying to scare her. But it worked on her.

I tried explaining that it was some sort of stupid prank, but with her nerves shot to shit and stress level through the damn roof, Anna wasn't hearing any of it. Her stomach had grown a little more and the baby's movements were already more frequent, aiding in her worries. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. That fucking asshole was going to die for freaking her out so bad. But deciding _not _to leave her in such a fucked up state, I bit her in order to take her stress away before kissing her lips and then her stomach, telling them that I'd be back soon with that lame shit put to rest. Anna, already feeling better, kissed me once more, telling me she loved me and I was off.

Of course it _had _to be Hans. _Fucking cocksucker!_ I wasted absolutely no time in proceding to kick his pathetic excuse of a vampire ass, making him squeal like the bitch he was.

"MERCY!" He screamed when I grabbed his sideburns, ready to rip his entire frame apart by them because lord knows he cherished those ridiculous things more than his fucking gimpy leg. "I-I'll tell you whatever the hell you want, j-just please! Not those." _Tell me what I want? Well, this idiot isn't powerful, or smart enough to do something devious. Plus he was alone._

"Why, do these giant grotesque pubes make up for those missing things called your balls?" I sneered, pushing him and making him crash into the opposite wall of us. Before he could think, I was infront of him again, pinning him to it. "Don't answer that. Why the fuck are you here? You're no match for me alone, so before I cut your goddamn head off, answer the fucking question." My voice was cool and whatever breath left my mouth frosted wherever it touched, which was basically his whole face.

"I-I was a decoy-" he hadn't even finished when I instantly stabbed his arm in ice, ripping it clean off and freezing it so he couldn't use it anymore. Leaving him to cry out in agony, I flew directly back to the hospital. _I fucking swear, if she's not- shit! I can't believe I fell for that horse shit! _I was there in the blink of an eye, going directly to the front since, in the back of my mind, I just knew my redhead wasn't there anymore.

"Where the fuck is she?" I demanded as I pulled the lady behind the counter to me, not caring that I'd scared the shit out of her.

"W-who?" She asked, fumbling nervously with her glasses.

"Don't make me ask again. I will tear you apart." I growled, smelling the evident fear pouring from her pores.

"H-her p-parents came by n-not too long ago." She stammered. Now she was trying very hard not to cry, though she was shaking like a leaf.

"Where did they take her?" I was beginning to lose my patience and the heavy smell of fear wasn't helping whatsoever. _Shit! Anna where the fuck are you?_

"Ravencroft! With me now." Gaston announced as he appeared beside me, putting a guff hand to my shoulder and I snarled at him, just noticing that he wasn't alone. Kristoff immediately turned his head downcast, knowing full well how pissed off I was.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Morrow!" I snapped, slapped his hand away and held my own threatening hand out to him, also not letting go of the very frightened teller. "Where?" I tried again, ignoring the flood of tears and snot that trailed down her blubbering face. _Damn it!_

"Hows about _I_ tell you? Just let the innocent woman go." He said calmly, taking a step forward and I shot an ice shard at him, deliberately missing him, but catching the tip his ear to let him know I was serious about attacking him. Kristoff had just narrowly dodged it, yelping in panic when it blasted a hole in the wall behind him. The girl in my other arm sobbed, making me sigh heavily before I ultimately dropped her and wtaching as she scuttled away from me. It wasn't like I was getting anything from her anyway.

"Fuck, you sure know how to make a scene." Gaston chuckled as he cupped his ear. Kristoff knew I was in no mood for conversation and he took a knee, keeping himself as low as he could considering how tall he was. At least _he _was respectful enough.

"You're not telling me shit. Should I castrate you in front of these people, motherfucker?" I asked dangerously, appearing in front of him with my hand already cupping his package.

"Holy shit! N-no! I'll tell, I'll fucking tell you!" He disappeard instead, turning into a bat. _Perfect. Where's my real bat? No, I'd rather hear you squeal your last breath. _I allowed a tentacle out, catching him with no effort whatsoever and he screeched at me when I began to tighten.

"Are you a fucking decoy too?" _goddamit, I was asking way too many fucking questions and I had yet to get a stupid answer! _Kristoff let out a soft whimper, silently begging me not to kill the man I named his master. _Maybe that was a damn mistake. _Even so, I could easily order him to do what I wanted. I was the one that released him after all.

"No! But it's fucking suicide to try to get past the Vallborg's guard!" The bat squeaked and I dropped the useless thing. _Whatever._

"Fuck you, Gaston. Fuck all of you!" I snarled, blasting out of the doors, not caring if I broke all of the glass. Once again, I needed to get to my redhead. Needed to locate her. _Seriously, this shit is getting old. _

"Hey, Elsa wait!" Gaston appeared in front of me with Kristoff trailing behind him. I growled and wasted no time to knock him out of my way with a powerful swing of my ice bat. The Lycan stopped cold in his tracks, once again kneeling before me.

"Get away from me before I kill you." I warned and jumped up flying in whatever direction my instinct told me. Anna had just a few more weeks to go until the baby was born and they had the fucking nerve to use that useless son of a bitch to distract me while they made off with her. _How dare I fall for such a stupid trick!_ Images of Anna's innocent little smirk and her swelling belly filled my mind, but I kept my anger in check, not wanting to obliterate this fucking back-stabbing town as I flew over it.

"Hey! Let us help you, Elsa. Just hear me out." Gaston appeared again, beside me this time and still healing from my earlier blow to the side of his head. _Seriously? You've done nothing but waste my time! _I bared my teeth at him, wanting so much to take his head off but suddenly I _felt _the sensation of our baby's kick on my hand and I stilled, overcome with an emtion that was foreign to me. I _needed _to find them. They needed me. _Fucking-_

"Fine!" I bellowed, completely frustrated. But I was done asking questions and if he didn't give me what I wanted, bet your ass I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I was overdue for such a feat and what better specimen that that dipshit? I glared at him, letting my eyes turn deadly and when they did, they turned the color of blood. Now _this _look made him visibly shudder as a flash of fear crossed his muscular, yet nearly broken face. I was done playing around.

"Follow me, Your Majesty." He said, gesturing to the east. By using my appropriate title, I knew he wasn't dicking around anymore and followed him.

_Sit tight you two._

* * *

><p>He lead me to some ruins just outside of what I presumed to be the Vallborg Estate. The castle stood very ominus against a dark rumbling sky with creatures circling its high walls. <em>The fuck? <em>Now I understood that my having a kid with Anna wouldn't be a damn cakewalk, but _that _was fucking ridiculous!

"I had Kristoff scout the place out." Gaston mentioned, crossing his arms. "Heard the Vallborg's personal body guards came from none other than Avaric Ravencroft."

"Pussies, the lot of them." I glowered. "Of course my pathetic excuse of an uncle would be in on this. My father should have killed him instead of exiling him."

"Why not let Fiyero know? I'm sure he'd send his finest." Gaston shrugged and I hit the back of his head.

"Show some respect to the King, assohle." I muttered.

"Apologies, Milady. I meant to say: why not consult with the King? I'm sure he would be honored to help the would-be Princess out with rescuing the unborned Ravencroft." He said in as much sarcastic grace as he could and I'd just about shot him with ice when the Lycan reappeared in his beastly form.

"There are too many to count." He panted. "We need an army if we are to see this through."

I scoffed, flicking his ear. _How sweet._ And here I thought they would just lead me here, leaving me to deal with this shit. I guessed I owed them a bit of sympathy for their idiocy.

"Did you happen to see, hear, or smell the redhead?" I asked, taking another look at the castle. _It fucking better not be cold in there. _I thought when I narrowed in on a few of the front guards. They were built, fucking ogres, dumb in movements, easy to get by. The flying things were some grotesque half human, half bird things born of Kalona, powerful when flocked together. Lycans also off to the side, easy to manipulate and taunt.

"Yes, Milady. She has the purest scent in all of that accursed hellhole." He pulled he out of my analyzation by gesturing to the tower where there was a light. Of course, those flying creatures were heavily gathered like vultures over a carcass.

"So, what's the plan, Elsa?" Gaston asked. Without a second thought, I knocked the both of them over as a slew of black sharp spears thrust into the space they stood not a half a second ago.

"Yes, young Miss Ravencroft. What is your plan?" A low dangerous voice asked from the shadows, making me shiver in sudden anticipation.

"If it isn't my twisted uncle, Avaric." I greeted just as dangerously. "How are you, you old bastard?"

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that, bitch?" He snapped, slashing at me with a black sword, but I blocked it with my own ice sword, actually putting a dent in his cheap ass weapon.

"The blood that runs in my veins. The same blood that runs in those dried up canals of yours, that also allows you to call me a bitch. We are Ravencrofts-"

"I am not a Ravencroft goddammit!" He belowed, charging at me. Kristoff had made the terrible mistake of getting in his way and cried out in pain as Avaric kicked him right in the ribs. I heard multiple cracks as the poor Lycan crashed through the thick trees back in the direction he'd attacked from. _Fucking idiot. _

"Cool your jets!" Gaston said to the left of me. "Just hand over Anna and we'll call it a draw." He suggested and I sighed heavily. _You don't get it do you. _

"So that's the bitch's name." He scoffed and I snarled. "Heard she's having your bastard child, Elsa. That's if she or it, survives. I doubt she's as strong as your whore of a mother, though."

I snapped. I appeared infront of him, smashing my fist right into his face and when he stumbled back in shock, Gaston landed his own blow to his stomach. Avaric let out his tentacles, catching the tip of my cheek and unfortunantly, Gaston's shoulder. Or maybe fortunantly, considering it could have been his face. My own tentacles sharpened with ice and when they swirled, they managed to cut some of his off. During that moment, I took the liberty of caging his arms and torso in ice shackles. Gaston came back and began a merciless attack to his head, but I pushed him over as more spikes portruded from my uncle's back, stabbing the air where Gaston was. Of course I also blocked what came at me too.

"You cannot defeat me, little girl!" He yelled in anger when I allowed him to stand to his feet. "I will kill you with my bare hands! You think this pathetic ice of yours can hold me?!" As if to prove his point, he tried to break free. When it didn't work the first time, he tried harder, using all of his vampire strength, not to mention, his tentacles, I finally let out a dark chuckle.

"For an old man, you're none too wise." I sneered when he looked at me in confusion. "Guess that's what happens when you're on your own for centuries with no contact to family." I licked my lips as wings sprouted from my back, my pupils turning to slits, horns growing from my head and a tail from behind me as well. I watched his eyes widen at the sight. "I am _not _that little girl you remember. I am the daughter of Gerard Ravencroft, rightful heir to the throne and _you're _a fool for thinking I couldn't defeat you." I snarled hautily.

He struggled once more, but instead of trying to get loose, he shot his weapons at me. I didn't move. Didn't have to as they instantly froze when they so much as touched me and if they managed to touch me, they shattered, making him wail with every loss.

"I've learned a thing or two, _Uncle."_ I said matter-of-factly as I slowly began to circle him. "Feel that odd sensation? That's me taking your power. You see, I don't _need_ to suck blood, all I need to do is encase someone in ice and I can take their powers. Hell, all my ice needs to do is touch them and they'll die slowly if I allowed them to." _Yes, by now that fucking old weasle and Hans are dead. Olaf, not so much. I still like him._

"Y-you're a demon." He whispered, actually sounding old as I exhaled a glorious breath, feeling my powers growing.

"No." I shuttered when I opened my eyes to see him turning to bones. "I'm just pissed off. Nobody insults my lover, my child, or my family you fucking cocksucker." I growled taking his head in my hands, allowing my ice to fall away from him while I stared into his fading eyes. "For my father. And my mother. I knew it was _you _that killed them both. Correct?"

"Y-yes." He answered weakly, finally showing fear in his green-blue depths. "Your Majesty. Forgive me."

"I don't think so, Avaric. But it's never too late to apologize, so I'll give you that." I gripped his head, making him whimper.

"I'm sorry." He said. I nodded, but wasted no more time in tearing his head in half, all the way down his body, freezing it so no one would ever try to bring him back to life.

"Well give me boots and call me a cowboy. Hot damn, Elsa!" Gaston breathed in awe. When I turned to him, he immediately fell to his knees. "Milady, I will serve you until the end of time." He declared.

"Get off your knees before I order you to blow me." I snorted. "Where's the Lycan? This shit is far from over." Gaston guffawed, jumping to his feet, still mumbling how awesome it was to see me defeat someone as powerful as Avaric had been. Nobody insults my family.

"Wait, it looks over to me." He surmised, gesturing to the frozen halves of my uncle.

"Yes. These beasts are easy to kill." I stated. With my wings folded and tail swaying, I began walking in the direction that poor Lycan had beeen shot. "It's her _parents _that I have to deal with." I muttered.

"Oh shit, that's right. Well, you _just _took out one of the three founders of the League sooo, I think you can handle two puny humans." He stated before he chortled heartily.

"Its not so easy, idiot." I said when we came upon Kristoff, who was in the process of healing. _Poor bastard. _I sighed, holding a hand to his side, freezing his torso in order to speed up the healing process.

"What do you mean?" He asked, squatting beside me also asking if I was planning to take Kristoff's power too and I shook my head. Ice, like diamonds had many faucets. Fractals, and I could use them for different things, but my main purposes were healing and draining.

"I mean, that Anna's father has lost himself and has turned into a vampire." I stated, watching Gaston's jaw drop in bewilderment.

_I saw it in the last flashes of Avaric's eyes._

* * *

><p><em>AN: my writing schedule: begin writing around 7pm until 12am, sleep. Wake up at 7am, check for reviews/suggestions. Think and start writing again around 7:30am, go about my business (writing whever I get the chance), edit and then publish around 11pm-12am XD sometimes earlier. Tootles!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>My eye twitched in complete annoyance as we awaited for Fiyero the King to appear. "Anybody want to explain to me why the fuck we're here?! I have something to take care of!" I growled at the guard, so ready to wrap my hands around his neck and snap it. <em>That's enough right?<em> As I neared his eyes widened a bit and he had the simple nerve to hold his shield up while pointing his spear at me. _How cute. _A finger to the metal tip and the weapon turned to ice. I twisted my fingers and it exploded into shards on the floor. He yelped, basically hiding behind his shield after that and I chuckled.

"Calm down, Elsa. Maybe the king has some intel on the Vallborgs'." Gaston tried to save the guard by distracting me.

"_Intel?_" I scoffed. "What, do you think we're working some sort of operation?" _Intel. _I scoffed.

"I don't know, but look, you made the poor bastard wet himself." It was Gaston's turn to chuckle when he pointed at the guy I'd been teasing. Sure enough, there was a stain on his uniform. _Dude._

"Fuck, what weird, pathetic, guards the king has to protect him." I concluded before stepping back up to him. "Tell me, do you offer your backside to larger men? If so, take your pants off and bend the fuck over." I demanded.

"E-Elsa that's- what the fuck are you doing?" Gaston's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's acting like a bitch so I'm treating him as one." I winked back at the muscular man and began to unbuckle my belt. "I said: bend over, bitch. Don't make me tell you again." Turning back to the frightened guard, I shoved his shield away effortlessly.

"W-w-why are you d-doing this?" He finally asked in terror.

"You aren't fit to be the king's guard if someone like me scares you shitless." I growled, taking his shoulders and forcing him against the wall. "Now, do I have to tell you again?"

"Oh shit. I'd do what she says, dude." Gaston put in before turning around to guffaw.

The stupid guard shook his head frantically and immediately loosed his pants. I tried to hide my growing laughter as he bravely braced himself against the wall, preparing and awaiting for what would supposedly be done to him.

"Your ass is mine." I snarled. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I've seen quite enough, my niece." A smooth voice sounded to my right, making me finally snort in laughter, joining Gaston as she staggered to me still laughing his ass off. The guard, completely horrified, yanked his pants up and before he stumbled away, I slapped his ass harshly, making him yelp.

"That actually gave me a little chubby." Gaston touched my shoulder and I slapped it away.

"You're fucking gross. Get away from me." I chuckled, buckling my belt back in place as Fiyero cleared his throat. "Forgive us. We were merely testing the limits of your useless guards." I hit Gaston and he joined me in a curt bow to our king.

"That's alright. I am not in charge of the guards but that one can definitely be emliminated from the ranks." He embraced me. "No man bares his ass to my niece. Even if she's joking." He chuckled.

"True, I would have spared him some embarrassment had he fought to defend his honor." I shrugged, retuning his hug. It had been so long since I'd seen him. Refreshing and all, but still irritating, considering that I didn't know what he wanted and because I still needed to rescue my redhead.

"I hear you're having a child." Fiyero inquired, standing back to take in the sight of me. Unlike Avaric, my uncle Fiyero looked a lot better, healthier so. He had golden brown hair with dark blue eyes and he looked more like my father since the last time I saw him, save for the few scars on his face. Since my father had all three powers, he fought effortlessly. Fiyero didn't, but he made a fine warrior as well, which made him a good king.

"Well, I'm trying to. We're currently en route to get her back." I tried not to voice my impatience, but Gaston more than made up for it as he began pacing.

"Oh? Where is she?" He asked, genually interested.

"She's a Vallborg. Her parents despise me so they lured me away from her so they could steal her away. Now they hide out at their estate, heavily guarded by Avaric's goons while my lover's due date grows near." I gestured to Gaston. "Mr. Morrow and his companion are aiding me." We had to leave Kristoff outside so he wouldn't be torn to pieces by the others.

"Avaric?" He questioned. I nodded.

"He is no more. Bastard came after us while we tried to come up with a plan and I didn't hesitate to finish him." I shrugged. Gaston crossed his arms and finally settled against the far wall.

"I'll still mourn the loss of my brother, but my main reason for summoning you was to congradulate you, though I see that was a mistake considering you are currently trying to get your wife and unborn child back." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Forgive me."

"No. It's been far too long since I've visited and as soon as my child is born, I will bring them by." I chuckled. "It would be a good thing to let the kid know they have a grandpa who's a king."

"Well yes, your father would be proud. Please, don't hesitate to ask or demand anything of me. This is your rightful place and you can come and go as you please. Say you bring your wife here, we'll protect her while you get the other situation straightened out." His smile was genuine, loving and I placed a hand to his arm in appreciation.

"That's another thing. It seems Avaric got to my...wife's father." I decided to call her that since he'd already mentioned it, plus I liked the way it sounded. "Mr. Vallborg is now a vampire."

Dark blue eyes widened at this piece of information. It was forbidden of us to turn anyone and surely, had I not killed Avaric, Fiyero would have. Then a sudden thought occurred to me and suddenly made me anxious. _Fuck._

"Fiyero, what would happen if her father, blood- drunk and power hungry, turned his own wife and mine?" The thought made me shiver and Gaston pushed away from the wall with wide eyes. Fiyero pondered this and began his own pace.

"There would nothing I could do about the father." He started. "He'd have to be killed, but your wife...she'd have to get used to the thought of being immortal." He cupped my face. "Seriously, she is yours and I can't lay a finger on the Princess's Princess." This time I chuckled, feeling great relief. Like hell I'd let anyone kill her either way.

"Well _that's _a good thing." Gaston clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You two have been insperable since you met and it would be awesome to test your redhead's new powers out." He continued. "But, if Mr. V did turn her now, wouldn't that affect the kid?" Gaston asked, his voice draining a bit. Realization hit me and I was gone before the next blink of an eye.

_Oh shit! I hadn't thought about that._

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey, slow the hell down!" Gaston tackled me mid-flight. "You can't just charge in there without a plan!"<p>

"Watch me!" I bellowed, shoving him a few feet away. "If you're not going to help, get the fuck out of my way."

"At least wait for the fleet Fiyero sent to aid you." He rammed into me again, this time forcing us back to the ground and out of sight from those creatures with wings. Once we crashed, I immediately punched him, dislocating his jaw for interrupting me before his words finally struck me.

"Fleet?" I asked when he held his jaw, wating for it to heal. I rolled my eyes and froze his jaw to help speed up the healing. Kristoff burst through the trees in his beast form with wide, panicked eyes. He touched my shoulder, but decided against it and yanked me to him. I snarled at his forcefulness but saw that look in his eyes. "What? Spit it out." I demanded.

"They- she- I-I heard the cries of an infant coming from the castle as I took the shortcut to get here." He stammered with fear and shock evident in his eyes.

Everything in me stopped functioning. Time stilled as my stomach suddenly dropped and for once, I couldn't even move a muscle. _No. _That either meant one of two things. Either Anna was dead and they did whatever they could to save the kid, or they somehow sped up the birthing process and my earlier observation had come true and Anna was a newborn. Regardless, I was frozen to the spot in just as much shock and fear as the Lycan was. My breath was gone, whatever blood was in me ran cold and I sank to the ground as a chilling wind swept across the land. What I felt manifested and in that wind came a good amount of snow.

"Elsa, hey, let's not lose it here, okay?" Gaston's jaw had healed and he carefully inched toward me lest I attack him again. "Look, we have back up." He gestured to the skies as, whoever Fiyero sent after us, charged right for the castle, easily distracting the birds and Ogres. "Let's go kick some ass!" He stood and cracked his knuckles, but paused when I didn't move.

"I can't." I whispered. "I can't bare to see what they've done to her. Or the kid." It was true, I didn't know how a baby was supposed to be born, but I knew that it needed time to develop. Our child, I wasn't even sure if it had enough time to form correctly, was already out and Anna. Sweet, sweet Anna. I didn't even want to _think _about what they'd done to her in order to get her to give birth so early. Was she still alive? Everything would be better if she was. She needs to be. She has to be! _For me, Love. Please still be alive for me. _

"Get your ass up and let's find out." Gaston slapped me and I snarled at him, blowing a powerful flurry at him, making him smash through the forest. Kristoff cowered, but stayed beside me, letting me know he was under my orders for now. "That's the motherfucking spirit!" Gaston appeared above us, guesturing for us to follow.

"Watch him, won't you? Lord knows he'll go right for the most powerful one." I told Kristoff as I got to my feet, allowing my other form to emerge.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can assist you in retrieving your child, or wife, or distracting whatever else lies within that hellhole." He offered, flexing his muscles. While he did this, he seemed to grow a bit more and a powerful howl ripped through him.

"That's a good idea." A feminine voice commented behind us and I looked to see a smirking brunette, who shed her coat to reveal the armor of Fiyero's guard. "I'll help that useless muscle head while you two get in there."

"What, no more Vanity?" I asked when she came to place a kiss to my lips in a respectful manner.

"No. I found that having my own battalion is hella better than running a sweaty meat stand of humans grinding into one another." She grinned.

"Well, Belle, that armour suits you to a T." I stated appreciatively. "Does it come with booby traps? You know how Gaston is."

"Actually, that's a good investment." She chuckled, looking to Kristoff who nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. "Anyway, shouldn't you be rescuing someone?"

"Right." My tail swished, but I still hesitated. _Fuck, what's wrong with me? _

"There's nothing to fear, Your Highness." Belle placed her hand on my shoulder. "You have a trusty Lycan at your side and a goddamn awesome calvary at your back. Just go in there and take what's yours. The rest of us will be patiently awaiting for the three of you." Once again, she pressed a kiss to my lips and smacked my ass, making me hiss at her.

She did loosen me up though. I'd known her about as long as I'd known Gaston, but I didn't visit her as often because she was always busy, but now? Now she was here, telling me what I needed to hear and slapping some sense into me. Crazy girl.

"Belle Vecchione, just know that when and if I become Queen. _You _will be my personal knight." I stated and to prove my point, I forged a sword with my most powerful ice and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she reached for it.

"Holy shi- I mean, th-thank you. Thank you so much, Elsa." She beamed, swiping it through the air and marveling in the light blue trails that followed each thrust. Little did she know that if contained the same attributes as my own, so when she stabbed someone, their power would drain and reciprocate directly to her, boosting her own strength.

"Now get out of here. I have a wife and kid to save." I nodded at Kristoff who, picked her up and catapulted her toward the castle. She let out a warrior's cry and immediately joined in the fight. "Let's go Kris." I muttered, lifting the beast up as we then flew right for the tower.

* * *

><p>While the freezing winds whipped, snow fell at my will, aiding in slowing the winged creatures down. There were triumphant cries and dramatic wails coming up from the ground below as Belle, her soldiers and Gaston those creatures out one by one. It was a glorious battle, one that raised my adrenaline and made Kristoff quiver as well, but we stayed on task. Our battle consisted of the few birds that stayed around the tower. Since Kristoff seemed more wound up than I was, I let him rip through those birds before taking him and swooping in through the window.<p>

"Stay close to me and don't do anything stupid." I dropped Kristoff as I, too, landed on my feet. The room was empty but it held the sweet scent of my redhead and it gave me some comfort knowing that she was indeed here. _Sure but where is she now?_

"This way." Kristoff's voice was still gruff even when he whispered, but he seemed to pick up her scent.

I followed him down a long corridor that smelt heavily of new vampire. Vampires? _Shit. _A newborn vampire needed to be carfully watched because if it bit another, without killing the person, that other person would turn too. _Like the Zombie effect I suppose. god I did watch too much TV._ Anyway, only when the new vampire had control of their powers could they prevent accidentally making more. So by my guess, both of her parents had turned. _But what of- _my thoughts stopped when Kristoff's paw came up to my torso, stopping me in my tracks.

"F-forgive me, you Majesty, but-" his voice was thick and his chocolate colored eyes glanced back at me in sorrow. "I-I- your mate is-" I shoved him out of the way and flitted into the room. She was there. On a make-shift hospital bed. Unmoving. Eyes closed as if she were merely asleep.

"A-Anna?" I appeared beside her. _No. _Her face was expressionless, still somewhat warm, but as still as a corpse. _No. N-no this isn't right. _I heard Kristoff whimper behind me. "Anna this i-isn't funny." I tried to chide, but my voice broke as I carefully cupped her face, feeling no pulse, no rush of blood to her freckled cheeks at my cold touch. "No. You're not dead." I said in disbelief and felt something sting my eyes when I gently placed my forehead on hers. "You're not dead, baby. You can't be." I sniflled, rubbing gentle circles on her soft, smooth cheeks.

"We tried to save her." An equally hurt voice sounded from across the room. "Guess she didn't take well to it." My head snapped up and without a second thought, I appeared infront of her father with every intent of tearing him to shreds, but stopped dead cold when I saw the wrapped up bundle in her mothers arms. He acted as a barrier between them, but I didn't attack. Seeing what lay securly in her mother's arms, stopped me from functioning. _I-is that- _

Kristoff tackled me just before the newborn lashed out and caught Kristoff's shoulder in the process. He doubled back and instantly attacked the guy again, locking his jaw on an arm and growling ferrally while the vampire attacked him back. I snapped out of it and helped, successfully tearing that arm off, but was surprised when the mother attacked me too. I only had a split second to think of where she put the kid when I felt her sink her fangs into my neck. _goddammit! _I allowed myself and Kristoff to slate over with a layer of unbreakable ice, thus snapping the missus' canines clean off and she shrieked, darting away from me.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KID!" I bellowed, freezing the retreating vampire and her one-armed husband to the floor. They screamed at me in the way newborns did but I chose to go after her dad, since he was the one that started this shit. "Find the child Kris." I spoke to the ice covered Lycan as he nodded, turning away from me and ran out of the room.

Finally my pent up emotions got the better of me and I wailed in despair at the loss of my redhead. The walls shook and her parents tried to cower away from me even though it was futile. I also heard Kristoff's own heart-breaking howl coming from somewhere else in the castle. Tears flowed freely down my face as I sobbed for the first time in forever and I wasted no time in clawing her father's face off. His blood splattered everywhere, making his wife scream in both pain and bloodlust at the sight.

"Shut up!" I thundered at the wife after I was done killing her husband. "Shut the fuck up. Why? Why the fuck would you try to speed up the process?" I asked hollowly as I grabbed the container of herbs beside my redhead's bed.

"I-I wasn't-"

"She'd still be alive if it wasn't for you!" I snapped, kneeling before her and shoving the herbs into her mouth. "Where the fuck is my kid? You will not take that away from me either." She choked on the leaves but I effortlessly pushed them further down her throat with a tentacle. She wasn't human anymore and she had the fucking nerve to hide my kid from me. She killed my lover and I was not about to let her off so she could run rancid. No.

"Please-" she began crying too.

"Please what? You don't deserve to fucking live. You killed the only woman I've ever loved." I whispered brokenly between gritted teeth. "I won't let you live. You will _never _see your grand kid grow." _I fucking hate you. _I growled, leaning in, ready to bite her face off when I heard soft footfalls behind me.

"Elsa?" Kristoff questioned quietly. I stood up, freezing the wife's mouth so she wouldn't puke the plants up or start talking. I took a few deep breaths, but when my eyes beheld Anna's lifeless form, I let out something between a growl and a sob. _My feisty little thing! My baby! _I gripped the sheets at her feet, not knowing whether to cry more or growl and finish that other vampire off. "She's beautiful." He whispered and I stiffened squeezing my eyes shut as new tears fell from them. _She. We had a girl._

"Anna, no. Please, I need you, baby. Don't make me raise Dakota alone." I whimpered, barely even able to touch her foot. I couldn't look at her but I did. I went to her bedside to place kisses on her now cold face. _If I hadn't been such a coward I could have done something. I'm so sorry baby. _I sobbed again when I pressed a kiss to her cool lips.

"Elsa!" I heard Gaston and then later Belle as they came into the room next. I wasn't ready to face my daughter, I didn't want her to see me in this broken state. I didn't want _anyone _seeing me in this state. No one but Anna knew how I could really be and now... I whimpered once more as I settled into her side. _I'm too weak, Love. Hold me and tell me we'll be alright. Slap me. Tell me to shut up and be strong. Boss me around once more. _The tears didn't stop as I wrapped her arms around me.

"Take the little one. Her name is Dakota." Kristoff stepped in. "I'll take care of this other vampire and bring Elsa and...I'll bring them along later."

I didn't want to move. Even after everything went silent, the wife's screaming stopped. Kristoff respected my wishes and stayed outside the room until I was ready. I'd never be ready. My crying had subsided, but I still felt more hollow than I'd ever been. Then again, I'd never loved anyone like I loved my redhead. She was the light of my world, in this shithole. She was my saviour, she was fucking mine!

And now she was gone. _What was I supposed to do now?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Four <span> weeks  prior. 

_"My parents will do anything for power. They run my life." I stirred awake at the sound of Anna's voice and opened an eye. "I'm their baby and the last thing they wanted is for me to wind up pregnant before marriage. They're fucking scary."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked after coming back from a yawn, but became more awake when she cuddled into my side, as if they'd come crashing through the door. I hadn't even realized that she was talking in her sleep until after she mumbled something else about tacos. Tacos? Don't tell me she's craving tacos. Should I go get some? But seriously, I heard every word she'd said as clear as day. Was she possessed? I pushed the thought away and sat up, wondering if she really wanted tacos or not._

_"Don't go..." she murmured putting a death grip on me._

_"I thought you wanted tacos." I whispered, settling back down beside her before she tore my arm off._

_"No, just stay here and hold me." She whispered back._

_"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, wrapping my arms protectively around her and her gently gowing stomach. I knew she didn't exactly like her parents, but from her eariler mumblings, something told me that she sort of feared them. Anything for power? They seemed like fun people._

_"As our baby grows, I feel more and more afraid. Like they have eyes in here, everywhere." She said quietly._

_"What, are they insane? Are they going to come and give you a private in-home C-section? Be there with a catcher's mitt so they can catch and smother the kid as soon as it's born?" I asked, feeling just a bit irritated at her growing fear of her parents. Really, they shouldn't be having this kind of effect on her. They run her life?_

_"I don't know but I do know that they will anything to make sure I'm not the one that's going to raise it. There was a reason they chose the League to help protect me-" _

_"Just so this shit wouldn't happen." I finished, shifting a bit and growling lightly._

_"Something like that, it was a challenge to even get them to consider me going to college and living on my own." Anna placed a few kisses on my tense neck, but settled again in my arms. She was tired. Exhausted even and I was on my way there too._

_"Why are they so damn protective? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked, placing my own soothing kisses in her hair, making her smile sleepily._

_"No. I'm not hiding anything from you, darling. I'm just the only child they had and would ever have. Mom almost died giving birth to me and I guess that played a huge card in making sure I didn't get pregnant without theri consent and our enrollment with the League." She sighed before letting out another yawn. _

_"Well, why didn't you just do birth control?" I tried to hold in another yawn. Fuck, it's like three in the morning and I'm this tired. Weird._

_"Mother refused. She thought I was a good enough girl and far from sex." If they didn't know then they sure as hell knew now just how wrong they'd been._

_"Wow, they're ridiculous." I muttered actually wanting to fall asleep, but she sounded much more awake now. Seriously, she was old enough to run her own life. Bitches._

_"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they did everthing in their power to stop me from having this child." She chuckled half-heartedly before leaning her head up to kiss me. I snorted, but wasted no time in returning her kiss. So, they despised the kid and I? Well, she did basically say the same thing twice, just worded differently, but the meaning was still the same. Great, now I'm strting to repeat myself too._

_"Look at it this way." I stopped kissing her abruptly, making her groan from the loss of contact. "It was either that douchbag Hans or the badass Me." Or nobody, if I wanted to get technical there._

_"Shut up and kiss me, dork." She snorted, pulling my lips back to her. "I think its pretty fucking clear by now who I've chosen." I felt her hand squeeze my ass and I grinned into the kiss._

_"And I'm your parent's dream of a perfect spouse for you, right?" I asked, pulling back once more._

_"If they were vampires maybe." She chuckled, slowly pushing me on my back and mounting me, shutting me up again with her lips._

_At the time, I didn't know how serious she'd been about her crazy parents._

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>.

_I'm dreaming. I have to be._

I sniffled once more before bringing my eyes up to my lifeless redhead, still not able to accept that she was gone. _No. I vowed no one would kill you, sweetheart. _Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sat up, pulling the blanket down. Just to bare her neck though. There was no way to prepare myself for what lie from her stomach on down. With trembling fingers, I manuvered her head to the side, giving me access to her neck and before I lost my nerve, I sunk my teeth into her neck with a whimper.

_Come back, Baby. Please, Freckles. I need you. We need you. _I felt my powers begin to drain into her with my blood. I didn't care if it left me drained beyond all matter, I needed to bring her back. As much as that thought stayed in the front of my mind, I knew there was only so much of my blood I could give her lest she turn into a blood thirsty creature.

"Anna? Wake up please." I mumbled brokenly before healing her neck. It had to work. She wasn't gone that long. I didn't care if I got in trouble for trying to turn her, _nothing _mattered at the moment. As the wounds faded, I grasped her hand and I waited.

And waited.

A few seconds, an hour, I didn't know but there was nothing. Not even the sound of my blood running through her veins.

I was too late.

"I-it's okay, Baby." I whispered feeling like I'd gotten stabbed with my own ice, my voice hollow, thick with despair. "I'll remain only yours for the rest of eternity." Fresh tears brimmed my eyes as I leaned in to kiss her forhead, "Only yours" I kissed her closed eyes "I'm mad at you though. At myself." I kissed her forever cute freckled nose "You'd probably say you hate me" I kissed her lips "And I'd say-" I took a shaky breath, tears falling on her pale cheeks and I wiped at them with my thumbs. "I-I'd say I fucking love you." I kissed her lips once more, a bit harder. "I love you, Anna." Again I sobbed, placing my forehead on hers. "I'll always love you and I'm sorry for not telling you that everyday like you deserved."

_Goodbye, Freckles. _I choked, unable to say that aloud.

I had to get away.

"H-hey where are you-" Kristoff yelped in fear when I shot a few ice shards at him that lodged into his suddenly massive arm, but that was only a warning. I wouldn't take his power.

"I-" I grit my teeth in agony, looking to the still dark, rumbling sky. "I can't do this. I need time to process."

"But what about-"

"Don't." I growled, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "Just don't."

Kristoff said nothing more as I jumped up and flew away from the castle. _Coward. Fool. Fucking idiot. Your daughter needs you! _I cried. I ran and cried, leaving frost, biting winds and heavy snowfall behind.

* * *

><p>Isolation. It didn't help me whatsoever. It made me all the more lonely and homesick. <em>Homesick. <em>It was an odd sensation to feel tied to a certain place, but the _reason _I felt that way, the main reason was also the thing that kept me from returning too. More than once, I really tried going back, but I got as far as the outskirts of town and then immediately flew in the opposite direction.

Everywhere I flew, a snow storm followed, freezing everything around me. I found there was a sort of horric beauty to the ice covered ground as my power drained the life force out of it. I was sure that if I allowed it, I could freeze the entire continent, but refrained against it because my energy was dying out. Now I knew how Avaric felt, though I wasn't forced into isolation like him, I knew that every passing second drove him mad and there was _nothing _he could do about it.

The first day was torture. The second day was even worse and now the third day I sat in a high tree just on the outskirts of town. Three days without a wink of sleep, twenty feet of fresh snow, no sort of food, just me and my depression. I was tired, hungry, just completely exhausted and wondering just what sort of vampire suffered from that awful disease. I felt the branch I was sitting on, shudder from the weight of the snow on it and when it eventually broke, I heard it fall, but stayed hovering over the spot in the same position I was in.

"You know how hard is it to track you down?" A voice drifted up to my ears and I didn't hesitate to shoot tentacles and ice shards at him. Gaston nearly dodged my tentacles, but my ice managed to slice his shoulder, cheek and lodge into his left thigh, making his face twist in a blink of pain, but he covered it with a guffaw. "I mean, you know, since we weren't sure you'd left the planet altogether." He pulled the ice from his leg with a grunt.

"Go away." I muttered, surprised at how rough my voice sounded. _jesus, it's like I've been away for three years and not three days._

"I don't think so. You're growing weak." He appeared beside me, offering his muscular forearm to just below my mouth. My eyes beheld that blood that rushed through his delicious looking arm and for the first time in three days, I felt my mouth water. But I declined and looked away, back to the town I'd been satring at for the last twelve hours.

Gaston took his arm back and joined me in the air, staring in the same direction he was. "You really should see your daughter." He said suddenly, making the cavity in my chest pulsate cruelly and causing my insides to clench painfully. I knew I needed to. Every fiber of me wanted to, I heard her call to me almost all hours of the day, but... "she needs you, cupcake." Again he offered his arm to me and I immediately chomped on his arm.

He growled, squeezing his eyes shut and I could tell that he was preparing for me to drink him dry, but it was easy to stop myself. There was only a certain type of blood I craved and I figured _nothing _would ever come close to satisfying me again, so I only drank enough to regain some energy.

"So is that a yes? I'm sure you wouldn't want Belle to raise her." He snorted, muttering that Belle looked hot as a mother figure but that was besides the point.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, once you got reinstated, your house also- well, they gave your house back." He chuckled before asking what I thought about raising her in his pub. _Asshole. _

"Yeah, that'll happen." I mumbled, not even attempting a chuckle.

"Let's go." He sense my dampening mood. Instead of trying to get me to react, he patted my shoulder, floating away and gesturing for me to follow him. I didn't fully agree with him and I was still one-hundred percent apprehensive, but I followed. They wouldn't let me run anymore than was necessary, and If _he_ was there to tug me through it, I figured I could at least get to the same room as my daughter.

How wrong I was.

True, I got to the same room but when I inevitably laid my eyes on the face of my sleeping child, my legs instantly gave out and I sunk to the floor with a new damn of tears flowing from my eyes. _She looks just like you, Baby. _I thought when I let out another sob.

Her hair was just as firey, save for a pale blonde streak in it. She had her mother's cute nose, her freckles, my lips, and since she was alseep, I didn't see her eyes and I was a little thankful for that. That would have been much more harder to bear if I looked into her eyes, seeing the recognition, the innocence, the deepness and understanding they'd no doubt have when she looked at me. Gaston had told me that she was pretty tiny when Kristoff first gave her to them because of her hurried labor, but she was perfectly fine and growing steadily still. He told me that in a month she'd already be walking around, though she'd stop aging at the first taste of human blood, but for now she was like a normal baby who drank milk. _Thank Odin. _

"S-she looks _just_ like her." I whimpered out loud, tightening my grip on the side of her crib. "I should go." I shuddered a breath when I felt a presence behind me. I'd be back, but being brought here without really preparing for it was fucking dumb and now I needed a few minutes to gather myself again. "I-I need a minute." _To compose my radical ass._ My kid couldn't see me this way.

"But you just got here." A voice called.

My head snapped up so fast, I heard my spine pop before springing my entire form to my feet in sudden alarm and terror. Turning around, I snarled, but those eyes paralyzed me, causing me to stumble backwards, knocking into the dresser behind me. For once in my life, I fell to the floor, right on my ass as my eyes widened, zeroing in on the only other person in the room.

"No. I-it- wh-" I stopped trying to form words as the lump in my throat became unbearable and the air suddenly left my lungs. _I-I'm dreaming. I've finally gone mad and am fucking hallucinating! _"A-Anna?" I choked out, not believing my own still moist eyes.

She stood just a few feet away from me. She was dressed in one of my shirts with her favorite pair of jeans and converse. Her face adorned a light blush, bringing those freckles out and as we stared at each other, I saw her eyes beginning to tear up as well. _N-no, don't cry, baby. Oh my mind is fucking cruel! _As much as I wanted to move, I stayed frozen in place until I saw Belle come in behind Anna and then Gaston.

"I-is this some k-kind of sick joke?" I asked hollowly, not taking my eyes off those turquoise orbs.

"No, Elsa. Of course not." Belle stated, standing next to the redhead and began to reach out to touch her shoulder. "Why would we-"

"Don't fucking touch her." I warned and Belle gave me a curt nod before stepping back. Anna swallowed thickly and took a hesitant step forward.

"Elsa? Baby, it's me." As she neared, I became more frightened and since I didn't want to suddenly lash out at her, I backed further to the wall like a startled feline. Like said feline, I hissed at her when she reached out to touch my cheek.

"Stop." I warned, letting more tears fall as I felt the very real warmth from her fingertips. "Just, please, I-I can't-"

"I'm right here, Elsa. I'm alive." She sniffled, cupping my face. _HOW?! How the fuck are you alive?! _I grolwed at her when she took my hand and pressed it to her chest. "I-I'm _right _here, my darling." Tears fell from her eyes as well when she leaned in to catch my lips. My sharp cry was muffled by her mouth as I sobbed. _This can't be real! _

I heared the pounding of her heart, smelled her sudden fear, felt her sadness as she kissed me for all she was worth. _It can't be, but damn it all, she's right here. If this is a dream then- oh, Baby! _I kissed her back with as much fervor as she was and she finally let out her own sob. When the need for air became too great, I settled for yanking her to me with shaking arms. She didn't hesitate to bury her face in my neck.

"H-how?" I asked after a short minute. I wasn't expecting Anna to answer because she was too busy clinging to me and sobbing harshly. Tightening my hold around her shaking form, I still couldn't wrap my head around it, feeling like I was going into shock.

Gaston rubbed the back of his neck a little self-conciously and sighed. "I guess there was a reason all along for your freeing and saving the Lycan by the name of Kristoff." I had been experimentally running my hands over Anna's back and through her hair, but his words had my eyes cut directly to him.

"What?" I asked and Anna sniffled again, curling into my lap as a different shudder wracked her body. One of sorrow.

"Well, we went back to check on you, and you weren't there. Now don't get mad, but Anna's mother is alive and in prison." He cleared his throat and continued. "It appears they really did try to bring her back but they just ended up biting her, thinking _that _was effective enough to turn her" he chuckled. "Curse the naivity of newborns without a proper master. Anyway, when _you_ bit her, that was enough to bring her back, though you know need to do a _few _dosages-"

"Did Kristoff-" I tried to ask, tired of his talking but cut off when it dawned on me. Belle and Gaston lowered their heads respectfully.

"Traded his immortality to save his Majesty's lover." Belle stated.

"So, Anna's a hybrid now!" Gaston tried to cover up his own sadness by moving the topic along. He had taught Kristoff a lot and most likely thought of him as a little brother. _I'm indebted to you. _I only wished I could thank him.

"That's how it sounds, yes." I stated quietly while Anna pulled back, sniffling and cupping my face as if to make sure I knew she was there in the flesh. _Thank you so much._ I wiped at her cheeks, trying not to cry again when she gave me a brave smile. _She's- you're alive. _Leaning in, I placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Now, I don't have to worry about growing old." She commented with a broader smile. That had been another thing we'd argued about but now it didn't matter. She was fine and I had that Lycan to thank everyday from here on out.

I looked to the redhead in my arms and then to the crib, nealy jumping when a noise came from her. My heart thundered in my ears, or was that Anna's? Belle came over, smiling contentedly at the child as she picked her up. My eyes beheld her little head of red hair and a few more tears made their way out of my eyes. That was my daughter.

"You ready to see her?" Anna asked, wiping those extra tears from my face. This was it. Everything we'd gone through would end here and a new set of obstacles would definitely come our way in years to come. There was no future as us for a past. Regardless, I was determined to make every last moment last. As long as she was mine and we had our daughter...

When Belle handed her to Anna, I held my breath, stiffening like a statue. At first I couldn't look at her, but seeing the look of absolute joy on my redhead's face, I did venture a look and froze once more as those eyes caught mine. They were two different shades of blue! Her right was definitely the same color as mine, maybe even lighter with traces of black outlining the pupil while her left was that beautifully unique torquoise color of her mother's.

My heart melted when recognition registered in those eyes.

"You know, little one," I started with a lump in my throat, but swallowed it. "Like your mother, your red is my type." Both Anna and I chuckled before I kissed her temple and leaned in to kiss my daughter's forehead.

_Come what may, I won't abandon either of you again. I love you._

* * *

><p><em>AN: who knew it would turn out like this? Certainly not I XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>-Eplogue-<p>

_Anna and I had gotten married soon after that day I came back. It was short and sweet, it sort of had to be because neither of us had any real family. Speaking of, I told her that I had indeed killed her father in a fit of rage, but that Kristoff had spared her mother. She knew these things already, but I needed to clear that with her and she forgave me, saying she would probably have done the same if it were me. Since I was still pretty emtional, I cried. I told her that I loved her, that I will love her forever and no one would take her away from me again. I also proved myself by marring her. She was it for me._

_Now, when we went to visit her mother, the dame wouldn't even spare a glance at me, but begged Anna to see her grandchild. Anna refused, knowing that if she allowed that, then our daughter would no doubt be in some sort of danger because..well, her mother hated me for impregnating her only daughter and killing her husband infront of her, so it would be the perfect to go after the one that started it all, right? She knew how powerful I was and wouldn't dare attempt to go after me, but someone I loved (and it wouldn't be Anna) of this I knew. I could see it in her blood-lusted eyes. A life for a life and since our daughter was half human, she was an easy target._

_Anna saw it too and told me she didn't want her mother anywhere near herself or our family. So that was that. Her mother would stay in confinement. _

_A few weeks after that horrible visit, I got a summons from my uncle._

_"I hear your wife is now an immortal?" Fiyero asked curiously, looking up from his desk to me. I was actually on my feet, leaning casually against the wall while wanting nothing but to get this shit over with and getting out of there. "And the child is part human, part vampire? Does she possess other abilities?" He went on._

_"Yes, Anna is a hybrid and our daughter is also a hybrid, just half human at that. Anyway a month is a year for her aging process so she appears to be two years of age at the moment and she will keep it up until she turns eighteen, much like I did. She'll stop aging then and Anna will remain her own age forever." I answered to the best of my knowlege, from my own experience and according to the research Belle, Gaston, and I did on these particular situations. "Oh and Dakota's other ability is control over ice as well, also she has no desire for blood."_

_"Good, good, so in a mere year and six months, she'll be eighteen?" He went on muttering a few things under his breath as he took notes and started on our other papers. These papers would override my expulsion and completely release me from the League. Afterwhich, I would start my training for ultimately inhereting the throne once Fiyero stepped down._

_It wasn't something I had planned, but that throne generally belonged to me and from the looks of Fiyero, well, he could use some much needed time off. The others on the council were wary of me at first, seeing as I really didn't show interest in ruling before, but after taking in Fiyero's age, not to mention, thousands of years of righteous ruling, they relented and chose to trust his opinions about me being ready and more that qualified to do so. Dakota also changed their minds since she was now known as a Princess in their eyes. Of course Anna was taken by surprise at this as well, seeing that she would be revered as a Queen, not to mention that she was still getting used to the idea of being a hybrid, but she was handling it fairly well. My feisty little thing._

_As for home life, we still lived in my other house. Only when I officially started my training would we be able to move to the castle. By the time that happened, Anna would also be done with school, though neither of us really knew why she was still going when we'd be moving to a place where she wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to. She still went for now though and I stayed home with our daughter. And Belle. Hell she knew hella more about raising kids than I did which I found funny, but she helped alot and after a week and a half, I was a little more independent with Mini Freckles._

_Speaking of. Dakota looked more and more like her mother every day. Her hair still sported that pale blonde streak and I loved it. I couldn't wait to see what kind of woman she'd grow up to be, but as she grew everyday, I suddenly wished she'd slow down a bit. god, I was now a completely different person than I was a year ago!_

_Either way, that brooding shit aside, once Fiyero and I were done with our visit, I hurried back home to my redheads._

* * *

><p>I hadn't expected to be gone nearly all day and I felt a little bad because it was one of the days that Anna didn't have any classes. Though I was sure she didn't mind one bit. Seriously, ,ometimes I felt like she paid more attention to our daughter when she got home than she did me. <em>Don't tell her I said that. <em>No, I was just as happy to see her as Dakota was and when I entered the house, I found said woman sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for someone, something? _Me?_

"Upstairs. On the bed." Anna demanded and I raised a curious brow at her. "On your back, get comfortable."

"But, what about-" I started to ask where our daughter was, but cut off when I saw her stand up from the couch before going up the stairs to our room and I wondered just what she was up to, though I had a _very _good idea. That idea made me instantly hard and I appeared right behind her.

"She's with Belle. Now, do as I said." My redhead's eyes told me she wasn't playing around. _Well, well, I think I like this little change. Anna the dominant._

"Yes ma'am_." _I smirked. "Want me to undress first?" Her eyes widened the tiniest bit in slight embarrassment, but she covered it by glaring back at me. _Totally adorable._

"Fine. Take off your clothes, get on the bed and shut the fuck up." She quipped and I laughed. My god she was still the same redhead I loved. My graditude went out, daily, to Kristoff for being able to bring Anna back to life at the expense of his own. Rather brash, but he understood what she meant to me and I could tell it was his own way of paying me back for saving him. Loyal to the end.

Doing as my hybrid asked- demanded? I quickly stripped out of my clothes, watching her watching me do so with hungry eyes. Those same eyes darkened further when they glued to my erection. It had been awhile since we had done anything, considering that she couldn't exactly keep quiet when I fucked her brains out, and now that we had a daughter...yeah, this was definitely something else.

_What's on your mind baby? _I thought silently as I then stretched out along the bed. She had told me to shut up, so I decided to see how long I could do just that, though, if I found the right moment, I knew seeing her reaction would be a much better option. Of course, my not saying anything could have the same affect as well and I was willing to test that for now.

I watched her remove her own clothes before crawling up onto the bed between my legs on her hands and knees. Her head dipped down and I stiffened, literally and figuratively when I felt her tongue lave at my balls. _Fuck! _Groaning, I twisted adjusting myself so she would have better access and she didn't hesitate to begin sucking, rolling them with her mouth before nibbling her way up until she reached the tip.

Once there, we made a heated, lust-filled eye-contact while that wicked tongue of hers swirled around the tip. _That's so fucking hot! _I bit into my lip when she suddenly sucked my cock deep into her mouth and I couldn't help but arch into her, pushing myself harder into her.

"jesus, Anna!" I said through gritted teeth. _Fuck staying quiet! _I hadn't realized how much I'd been wanting this. It was now painful to think that we'd gone a little over three weeks without fucking. She was busy with school and when she came home, we all spent it together. We also slept with Dakota at least four nights out of the week so our intimate time just never seemed to take place.

"I'm sorry for sexually depriving you, baby. I've probably been going just as crazy without you inside me as you've been." Anna said quietly, licking her lips in the process and that the same time, pumping my cock with her hand while she spoke.

"D-don't worry about it. We've both been busy-"

"That's no excuse." She stopped and I, ignoring my dick's cry for attention, sat up on my elbows to look at her. "I know you, Elsa. You're a sexual creature and you just haven't been yourself lately. Because of me, because I don't put out as much as I used to-"

I smiled, shaking my head and reached out to push her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever blame yourself at my expense, you hear me?" I gave her hair a light tug. "Sure, frequent sex _was_ a part of me, but now I have a daughter, _we_ have a daughter." I pulled her in for a kiss. "She comes first in my life and then you. As long as you two are happy then so am I."

"But-"

"Loving someone isn't all about the sex, Freckles. It plays a big role sure, but what I really want at the end of the day is _you. _I don't have to be fucking your brains out every hour to believe that I love you or that you love me." I kissed her forehead as she stared at me.

"Okay, who the fuck are you and what did you do with my Elsa?" She asked, still in slight shock at my words.

"She might have grown up a bit." I grinned. "It's your fault though."

"M-mine?!" Her eyes went wide. "How on earth do you figure that?"

"You've been depriving me." I joked.

"Asshole!" She slapped my shoulder so hard, she had to apologize when a huge red mark dusted my skin and I just had to laugh. She usually forgot that she had more strength than she used to. "You know what? Why don't you shut your mouth and let me ride you." She stated when I settled some.

"Only if you promise to hit me more." I chuckled.

"Shall I get the crop?" She asked innocently.

"You do, I get to spank you." I smirked at her, knowing that she hated my spontaneous spankings as much as I hated other bondage material. I had the suspicion that she'd ordered that shit for just such occasions.

"Fuck you." Anna stated quickly. "Enough talking." _By all means. More fucking._

Her lips closed around my cock once more, but instead of letting her bob her head, I tangled my fingers in her firey locks and held her down while I began a deliberate thrust into her mouth. _Oh my god! _I felt her teeth scrape along the underside and she made to swallow, milking the head of my dick and my eyes rolled back as my release already began to build. That tongue of hers became relentless as did my thrusts and her sucking for a few moments until I felt like I was about to explode.

"Baby, if you wanna ride me, I suggest you get on now. I'm close." I opened my eyes to see her own ignited with anticipation, considering that I wasn't using my tentacles this time around. I wanted her and her alone.

I let go of her hair when she raised herself up, swinging her leg over mine and straddling me. From there she inched forward until I felt her soaked pussy just above my cock. goddamn, I could feel the heat pulsating from her while she leaned her torso over me, placing her hands on my breasts, making me hiss at her as she levered herself.

"Put your cock in me, baby." She whispered and I gulped. _Fucking hell. _I licked my lips as I reached down to fist said cock at her entrance and at the same time stroking through her wet folds to tease her clit. Since it had been awhile, I figured she'd be pretty tight so I did my best to loosen her up further. Her moans steadily grew while her hips jerked a few times and she closed her eyes as if preparing herself too. When I nudged the head against her opening, she then lowered herself, catching me.

I sighed blissfully, though I wasn't all the way in just yet, so I curled my fingers around her delectable hips and massaged them as she slid further down until she swallowed me whole. I clenched my teeth in delight and her face took on one of slight discomfort from being stretched to her limits.

"Your so fucking tight, baby." I grounded out. "You're clamped around me like a goddam fist and it feels amazing." Even as I said that, her face was still contorted, fighting on whether to be pained or pleasured. "Take your time, sweetheart." I relented, not stopping my hands from rubbing into her hips.

"I-I forgot how _big_ you were." She finally sighed in pleasure, relaxing a bit more. Her lust-filled eyes suddenly opened when she lifted up, moaning as she then slid back down on my cock. "Rest assured, I won't forget again, my Queen." She teased before leaning in to catch my lips. She began a steady rhythm that had me going insane each time she took me whole and when she pulled away from the kiss, she kept her eyes on mine while she rode me. I watched those eyes swim with desire, pleasure, how they blanked and the pupils flared everytime our centers touched. _Mine. You're mine._

"Touch me, Elsa. Make me catch up to you." She whispered, snapping me out of my trance. Grinning at her, I wasted no time in cupping her more sensitive breast and then sliding my other hand down between us so I could tease her clit.

"Oh my god, Elsa! Don't stop!" Anna closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she rotated, grinding her ass against my groin and I growled at her. My release rose, sharp and edgy, most promising as she picked up her pace, nearly going animalistic and I had no choice but to let go. I'd never seen her like that before and it drove me right over the edge.

My orgasm was powerful. Painful even and I groaned loudly, arching my hips, slamming into her and shooting my seed right into her womb. Lewd sucking sounds and her moans filled the room along with the musky scent of sex, but we weren't done yet. She still hadn't come just yet and while I was still in the throes of my own orgasm, I managed to pinch her nipple, albeit harshly and paid the same attention to her clit.

She screamed then, digging her nails into my chest, breaking the skin and I hissed, both thrilled and thankful that she hadn't torn my boobs clean off. Our juices seeped into the sheets and when the last tremor shook her body, she collasped on top of me. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms possessively around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she caught her breath. _Holy hell that was something else! _My own body tingled from head to toe, like I'd been struck by lightening, but one of us had to stay sane inside insanity.

"A-am I smothering you?" She asked weakly and I could tell she was nowhere near recovered yet.

"Of course not." I smiled, just as breathless but not wanting her to move either way. "Just stay right where you are, baby. I got you." I kissed the crown of her head, stroking her hair soon after, while we settled down. She nuzzled into my neck, placing a kiss there before connecting our lips for a few lazy kisses.

"I'm going to be so sore." Anna stated after a confortable minute.

"Well, you know what they say about getting rid of soreness?" I asked with the smallest of grins tugging at my lips.

"What do they say?" She caught that look and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"That in order to get rid of it, you have to go it again." I whispered, gliding my hands down her freckled back to her ass. "And again." A light squeeze and her eyes fluttered a bit. "And again."

"Is that so?" She smirked. "I don't want to break you though." Her confidence faultered when she felt me beginning to harden once more. I was still very much inside of her by the way.

"Oh, that would definitely be a first for me, baby." I growled, flipping the both of us over. I wasn't sure how much longer we had until Dakota came back, but I sure as hell wasn't going to waste anymore time.

The sudden excitement in Anna's eyes told me that she was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"Easy, not so hard-" a sharp gasp "Elsa! That's too much!" Anna groaned when I didn't stop. I swear she was sweating like her glands were broken, not to mention that she was breathing like she'd run a marathon. Grinning at her, I continued for a short second before she glared fiercely at me in the only that way my redhead did. <em>So damn adorable!<em>

"Aw, baby, you were so _flexible _the other day_._" It was my turn to groan, mockingly, as I flipped my hair over my other shoulder, ignoring her pointed eyes. "I thought this new life of yours would make you, I don't know, a little more spontaneous? Give you a ton of energy? This should be a breeze by now." I inquired, winking devilishly at her.

"Elsa, _this _is our daughter! Not- y-you know- that other-" Her face grew embarrassed, bringing a blush that lightened those freckles I loved so much.

"Oh, you mean, _that _other stuff that you _love_ so much?" I asked, again pushing the swing that held our daughter, who squealed in delight at the change of pace. "It rhymes with _Lex_...Luther?" I chuckled and she slapped my arm. Pretty hard at that. "What? Look, she likes it!" I defended, attempting a dodge to her next hit.

"We're not talking about- y-yes we are talking about Dakota!" She stammered and I could tell she was thankful I'd thrown that in there. _Just for you, love. _Plus, I wasn't sure I should continue, lest my daughter somehow pick up on that sort of talk. "Do you think it's wise to quit school?" She asked suddenly and I looked at her curiously.

"Depends. Why?" Dakota looked at her too, but only because she'd had enough of the swing and was ready to try something else out. Anna smiled warmly at her before helping her out and once her feet touched the ground, she began bounding away from us and to the slides, but not before reaching her hands up above her head to form a snowball. She hesitated, looking at it before tossing it behind her and I snorted, deciding that I should teach her other things. Not about ice yet though.

"Because I want to do _this _instead of listening to lectures all day." Anna answered gesturing around us. "I want to be a mother." She added quietly.

"Well, my love." I started, taking her hand and walking with her to where Dakota was trying very hard to climb the curved steps that had been snowed on. "Do it. I'm sure the cutir-pie misses you and she's got every right to know you as much as she's grown to know me." I shrugged, instantly reaching down to help her the rest of the way up while dissolving the snow before she eventually slipped over.

"But I only have a few more months to go!" Anna actually sounded frustrated and who could blame her?

"Your school's paid for, right? I've got Dak's sleeping and feeding schedule down-" when I looked at my wife, she was pouting and I rolled my eyes. "oh come on, I can't _tell _you what to do, baby. I can only support you, but I _can_ say this." Lifting Anna's head up, I placed a short meaningful kiss to her pretty lips.

"You have all eternity to finish what you started."

"ETERNITY!" A small voice squealed, jerking the both of us around to gape at the mini-redhead who clapped her hands, grinning at us.

"W-was that-" Anna gasped.

"Y-yes." I nodded. Unlike other babies, we had no idea when Dakota would be able to talk and so far, she'd been quiet, though she knew how to either shake or nod her head when asked something.

"Say that again, baby girl?" Anna asked happily, sitting infront of the toddler. She smiled at Anna, reaching out to touch her freckled cheeks before cocking her head to look at me. I grinned at her and floated beside my wife, though upside down, making our daughter giggle.

"Yes, little one, say it again. Make your mothers' day. Please?" I squeezed her little round cheek. She shook her head but I could tell she was already a little trickster like me, so I tried a different way. "How long are we going to be together for, Mini-Freckles?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the two of them, leaning my temple against Anna's.

"Eternity." Dakota said again, making Anna laugh trumphantly before kissing her forehead and then my lips.

"I love you both so much!" She whimpered. I swear there were tears in her eyes and both Dakota's hand and mine came up to dab at her them.

"I love you more, my darling." I whispered tenderly before adding, "And _we'll _love you for all-" I drawled out, winking at Dakota, who grinned broadly back at me and then directed it at Anna.

"Eternity." It was her turn to kiss Anna's forehead and mine to kiss her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: well...this was totally intended to be a oneshot XD thank for the reviews, follows, faves, all that jazz and we'll see ya! Tootles!


End file.
